Code Geass: A New Ally
by Anzac-A1
Summary: A new member joins Zero and the Black Knights. But why does he have Geass? And how does he know Kallen? Kallen X OC.
1. Prologue

Time I did a fanfic based on, what I personally believe, to be the greatest anime ever (along with Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto Shippuden), Code Geass!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, just the main character in this story.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Lelouch wasn't the only one planning to rid Britannia from Japan. Sukai Furaia, the only son of a now dead scientist, decides to fight back, by joining the Black Knights. Using his father's technology, he begins his quest to liberate Japan.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I get this story right. Just so you know, Sukai's full name means "Sky Flyer". Enjoy and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Sky Flyer

**Anzac-A1 here! This is only my second story, so I hope you enjoy it. If you want me to add anything to the story, feel free to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Fight Begins.<p>

Sukai Furaia sighed, turning off the TV. He'd just seen the news report on the Battle of Narita. He still couldn't believe that Zero had managed to pull it off.

"_Looks like Brittania's really got its hands full. Maybe it's time I started working on that project of mine." _ He wondered. About a year earlier, Sukai had discovered an old Glasgow Knightmare Frame, probably one of the many that had been thrown out when the Sutherland was introduced. He'd since restored it to almost its original condition, keeping it in the underground garage of his family's mansion. Sukai's father was a brilliant Brittanian scientist, who had been working on Knightmare weaponry and design. He had fallen in love with Sukai's mother when he moved to Japan before the war. Sadly, he had been killed in a terrorist attack shortly after Japan's defeat. Sukai's mother had been with her husband at the time, so Sukai had lived by himself for four years. Thankfully, his Brittanian status meant that he was able to get a good education and was mostly left alone to do whatever he pleased.

After dinner, Sukai took the elevator down to where his restored Glasgow was stored. The only obvious alteration so far was the colour. The cockpit, land spinners, slash harkens and head were black, while the rest of the Knightmare was white. After he had found the Glasgow, Sukai had discovered some of his father's research. It contained two important items; plans for a combined shield and gun for a Knightmare, and also designs for a completely new Knightmare. Since he didn't have the resources for a whole entire Knightmare Frame, Sukai had focused on the gun-shield. It was the same type of gun that most Knightmares used, but comprised of two separate guns and ammunition housed inside of a shield which was made from a special form of steel Sukai's father had created, called fibre steel. It was about half the weight of traditional steel, but 100 times stronger, able to resist temperatures of up to 10,000 degrees Celsius and virtually indestructible.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sukai was finishing up the installation of the gun-shields on each forearm of the Glasgow. He was sitting in the cockpit with the hatch open, uploading the software needed to allow the controls to operate the guns. He had also installed a six-shot missile pod on each shoulder. While he was doing this, he had the Glasgow's radio on, in case the Brittanians made a move against the Black Knights.<p>

"_This is a message to all 1__st__ Division forces. Viceroy Cornelia has ordered us to assemble our forces to draw out the Black Knights. Our objective is to kill or capture Zero. Over and out." _A commander announced.

"Perfect! Now I can help out Zero and join the Black Knights." Sukai realised. After finishing the uploads, he had the Glasgow's weapons loaded and energy filler recharged while he suited up. Then, Sukai climbed into the cockpit, closed the hatch and sped out of the garage, heading for the fight.

As Sukai approached the battle, he began picking up radio chatter from Cornelia's forces.

"_Unit Five, head to point 153."_

"_Unit Three, engaging the enemy."_

"_Unit Ten, I'm outnumbered! I can't-ARGH!"_

"Looks like the fight's already started. I'd better see if I can find Zero, or Cornelia." Sukai decided, heading for Cornelia's position.

* * *

><p>"Zero, you won't win this. Just surrender already!" Suzaku told him, having prevented the Black Knight leader from attacking Cornelia.<p>

"Do you honestly believe that I would simply give up? Ha, don't be a fool." Zero replied, as the two groups faced each other; Cornelia and her Royal Guard + Suzaku against Zero and a few of the Black Knights. Then, both sides were startled when six missiles impacted around the Brittanians. As the smoke cleared, Sukai's Glasgow burst out of the treeline, stopping between the two groups.

"Huh? Who's that?" Kallen asked, looking at the Glasgow with confusion.

"Whoever you are, that's far enough." Suzaku said. Sukai smiled.

"Try me!" he yelled, charging at the Lancelot. Suzaku fired his VARIS, as Sukai raised his right shield to block. The VARIS shot hit the shield dead on and exploded, causing a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared however, the Glasgow was revealed to be undamaged, the shield intact.

"Huh?" Suzaku wondered, stunned that the VARIS had done nothing. Before he could react, Sukai fired, destroying the VARIS before charging again. Suzaku drew both his MVSs, and charged to meet him. The two Knightmares slammed into each other, the Lancelot's swords stopped by Sukai's shields.

"Let's see what that Knightmare of yours can really do." Sukai taunted, as he forced the Lancelot back, and then opened fire. Suzaku activated the Knightmare's shields, stopping the rounds. However, Sukai changed the aim of his left hand guns to fire at the Lancelot's unprotected feet, destroying its land spinners. As the Lancelot staggered back, Sukai dashed behind it, grabbing hold of the cockpit module. Then, straining the Glasgow's servos, he tore the cockpit out of the Lancelot, with Suzaku still inside. He gently laid the cockpit down, and then turned to face Cornelia.

"How did he?" Cornelia gasped.

"No way! Even the Gurren MkII couldn't beat that Knightmare!" Kallen shouted in disbelief, while Zero, or Lelouch, watched in amazement.

"_Amazing. Despite the fact he was using an obsolete Glasgow, he managed to beat the most advanced Knightmare they have. He could be useful." _Lelouch thought. Gilford and Dalton turned to address Cornelia.

"Viceroy, you must leave. It's too dangerous now. We'll hold them off." Gilford told her.

"Very well, I leave this to you then." Cornelia agreed, before turning around and escaping.

"Cornelia! You won't escape!" Sukai yelled. He then charged after her, but the Royal Guard blocked his path. Blocking their fire, he rammed into them with his shields, managing to break through the defensive wall, and continued after Cornelia.

"Zero, what should we do?" Kallen asked. Lelouch thought for a moment, and then answered her.

"Black Knights, engage the Royal Guard! We'll leave Cornelia to the pilot of that Glasgow!" he ordered.

"Roger!" they replied, charging the enemy.

* * *

><p>Sukai was now realising that improving the motor output was a good idea. It meant he was able to keep up with Cornelia's Gloucester. After a few minutes, he fired his remaining missiles, which impacted in front of Cornelia, forcing her to stop and face him.<p>

"Hmph, I must admit, for an Eleven you're not a bad pilot. But do you really think you can take me on?" she taunted. Sukai simply readied his shields. Cornelia charged him with a yell, firing her slash harkens. Sukai batted them away, but in doing so, exposed his Knightmare's body. Cornelia's spear tore into the Glasgow's left arm, severely damaging the servos, rendering the arm useless. Sukai ignored it, firing his remaining weapon at Cornelia, destroying her spear.

"You worm!" she shouted, firing her assault rifle, which damaged the Glasgow's legs, causing it to fall down. Sukai grunted, waiting for the end.

"_I'm sorry mom. I was too reckless." _He thought crying. But then, Cornelia spoke to him.

"I don't know who you are, but I admire your skill and determination, so I won't kill you. I'll let my forces deal with that." She told him, walking away. Sukai realised what that meant, and tried to get the Glasgow to stand up. When it wouldn't, he climbed out to inspect the damage. The legs were still in one piece, but the damage must have short circuited the control lines. As he calmed down from the fighting, Sukai felt a huge pain. Looking down, he saw that he was bleeding badly from a wound in his stomach. As the pain and shock set in, Sukai fell to ground, unable to move due to the pain.

"_No, I can't die here. I'm not ready yet!" _he thought, his mind starting to lapse into unconsciousness. As he resigned himself to his fate, Sukai noticed a girl with bright green hair approaching him. Grunting from the pain, he moved to sit up against his Knightmare's leg. The girl knelt down beside him. "W-Who are you?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. The girl simply looked at him, before kissing him on the lips. As Sukai's eyes widened, he was pulled into his mind, as various colours and imaged swirled around him.

"_You don't want it to end here, do you?" _a voice echoed.

"_W-What?" _He thought.

"_You appear to have a reason for living."_

"_What is this?"_

"_If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" _the voice asked.

"_A life of solitude…that's what I've been living for four years. If that's what it takes to free Japan." _Sukai thought. _"Yes! I hereby accept your contract and its terms!" _As he thought this, the visions faded, and Sukai found himself still leaning against his Glasgow, the girl now unconscious beside him. Looking down, he saw that his wound was gone, yet the blood was still there.

"_What was that?" _he wondered, looking at his hands, then the girl. _"Well, it doesn't matter; I've still got to get out of here and find Zero. Besides, I can't leave her here." _Picking the girl up bridal-style, Sukai climbed into the cockpit, closing the hatch. He decided the best thing to do was to lay the girl behind the seat, so that he could operate the controls properly. After checking the radar, Sukai managed to figure out where the Black Knights were headed. But, the Glasgow still wouldn't move.

"Damn it! Come on, move!" he cried, trying to get the Knightmare going. Suddenly, Sukai felt a rush in his mind. Calmly, he gripped the controls. As he did, a bird-like symbol appeared in his right eye. Then, the Glasgow shuddered, before rising to its feet. Sukai then put his foot down, heading for the Black Knights.

* * *

><p>"Well, Cornelia got away, again." Ohgi sighed. Zero nodded.<p>

"Yes, but at least we shouldn't have to worry about that white Knightmare for a while, thanks to that Glasgow pilot. I'm mainly worried about where C.C. is right now." He announced. Ohgi brightened up slightly. Kallen however, was worried.

"I wonder what happened to him. I hope Cornelia didn't kill him." She said. Ohgi nodded.

"Yeah, guy's got some skill, all right." He agreed. Just then, the group was startled, to hear a loud noise behind them. Turning around, they found themselves looking at the same white and black Glasgow. The Knightmare's left arm and both legs were severely damaged, but somehow still working. The hatch opened, and Sukai jumped out, the girl in his arms.

"C.C!" Zero exclaimed. Sukai handed her over to Zero, who held her upright. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sukai replied. "Name's Sukai Furaia, it's an honour." He replied.

"So you're the one who helped us out back there." Kallen realised.

"Yeah, I was hoping to find you guys, actually." He replied. "I've been wanting to join you for a while."

"Well, I say he's welcome, after what he did." Kallen suggested.

"But first, there's something you need to know." Sukai told them. "I'm actually half-Brittanian." He confessed.

"What? No way are you joining us!" Tamaki shouted, before Ohgi turned to him.

"Tamaki, remember Kallen's half-Brittanian too. Besides, if he was on Brittania's side, he'd be fighting us instead of talking." He told him. Tamaki calmed down, but kept grumbling to himself.

"Yeah, my father was a Brittanian scientist." Sukai told them.

"Who was he?" Zero asked.

"Aeolia Schenburg." He replied. Kallen gasped.

"But, he was one of the leading developers of Knightmare's!" she cried. Sukai nodded.

"Yes, but he was against Brittania's conquest of other countries from the start. That's why he was exiled to Japan, and how he met my mother." He told her, his face growing sad. "But, they were both killed four years ago."

"I'm sorry." Kallen apologised.

"Don't be. Besides, it's thanks to his research notes that I was able to improve the Glasgow this much." He explained. "Also, he developed a design for a new Knightmare, so I should be able to help you guys out quite a bit."

* * *

><p>After they finished talking, Zero asked Sukai to come with him. After entering Zero's room and laying C.C. down, Zero turned to Sukai.<p>

"How did you find C.C?" he asked.

"Actually, she found me." He replied. Sukai then explained what had happened after he chased Cornelia. Zero was unreadable because of his mask, but inside, Lelouch was amazed.

"_So, he has Geass as well now. Hm, by the sound of it, it could prove very useful. And besides, Sukai seems to hate Brittania almost as much as I do." _He thought. "Well, I'm surprised C.C. decided to give you Geass, but it makes sense, looking at your Knightmare."

"Geass?" Sukai asked, confused.

"It's the name of the power C.C. gave you. It varies from person to person, so no one who has it will possess the same ability. I have it as well. My power allows me to make people do whatever I say, with direct eye contact. You seem to be able to control machines, as long as you can touch them." Zero explained.

"Wow. That explains how you were able to rescue Suzaku Kururugi." Sukai realised.

"Exactly. However, I can only use it once on each person. I suspect you can use yours as much as you want." Zero told him. "Any way, for now you can return home. I'll give you this so I can get in touch with you. I'm interested to see these designs you mentioned." He said, handing Sukai a phone.

"Sure." Sukai replied, taking the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, like it? Then review! Even if you don't like it. And do make any suggestions you can think of.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day & Revelations

**On to the second instalment of Code Geass: A New Ally. This will feature Sukai starting at Ashford (under an alias, duh) and another encounter with the Black Knights and Cornelia. So, read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, just Sukai and his Knightmare.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The First Day &amp; Revelations.<p>

A few days later, Kallen was trying not to fall asleep at her desk. Her double life as Kallen Stadfeld, the sickly, frail schoolgirl, and Kallen Kozuki, the fierce Black Knight member, made it tough to get a decent night's sleep.

"_Man, I don't know how much longer I can take this." _ She thought, yawning, as the teacher came in, along with someone Kallen recognised.

"_S-Sukai? What's he doing here?" _she thought, stunned. Across the room, Lelouch was also puzzled.

"_Hm, I'm not too surprised, seeing as he's half-Brittanian. At least this way I can keep an eye on him. I just hope Kallen doesn't give away anything." _He thought, as he had never considered the fact that Sukai might start at Ashford Academy.

"Now then, we have a new student joining us at Ashford. Allow me to introduce Leon Schenburg. I'm sure I don't need to tell you all this, but please make him feel welcome." The teacher told the class. Leon (Sukai) sat down a few seats away from Kallen, as the teacher began the lesson.

"_I'll try to talk with him after class, just so I know what he's planning to do by coming here." _She decided, as she began paying attention to the lesson.

After the class finished, Kallen was talking with a few of her friends, when Leon (Sukai) came over, and asked if he could talk with her about something. Kallen agreed, at which the other girls squealed in excitement, thinking Leon (Sukai) was asking Kallen out.

"So 'Leon', what're you doing here?" Kallen asked, once the two were outside.

"What? I'm just here to learn, like you. Besides, I can't just work on my Knightmare all day." Sukai replied. Kallen nodded, realising his point. The two continued talking throughout the day, whenever they didn't have classes. Sukai felt himself growing close to Kallen, while unbeknownst to him; she was feeling the same thing. Kallen decided to show Sukai around the school, seeing as he'd only just started. However, as they entered the Student Council Room, she tripped on the edge of the door frame, causing her to fall forward, before Sukai caught her in his arms.

"You okay?" Sukai asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kallen replied, blushing at the contact, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly, the gap between them narrowed, before their lips met in a passion-filled kiss. Both closed their eyes, Sukai's arms sliding around Kallen's slim waist, while Kallen put her hands on Sukai's jacket, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly, the door behind them opened, revealing Lelouch, Shirley, Rivalz, Suzaku, Nina and Milly, who were surprised to find Kallen and Leon (Sukai) making out in front of them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Milly asked. Upon hearing her voice, Kallen and Leon (Sukai) let go of each other, Kallen blushing heavily while Leon (Sukai) rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Kallen?" Shirley exclaimed. Lelouch, Suzaku and Nina were speechless.

"I-It was nothing, I swear!" Kallen protested, while Milly got a devious look on her face.

"Why can't I find love like that?" Milly wondered. Lelouch and Rivalz gave her a look.

"Probably 'cause you scare off every boy that you go out with." Rivalz pointed out.

"Well, it's not my fault they don't have a spine. I guess I'm just unlucky." Milly sighed. Afterwards, Kaleen introduced Leon (Sukai) to the rest of the group, claiming he was an old friend. Lelouch found he got along with Leon (Sukai) well, seeing as he could sympathise with him. After school finished, Sukai offered to drive Kallen home.

"You've got your own car?" Kallen asked, surprised.

"Yeah, thanks to my father's money. And here it is." He replied, indicating a sleek, deep metallic red car that a crowd of students were taking pictures of.

"I-Is that...?" Kallen asked.

"'s a Lamborghini Reventón. It's got a 640bhp V12, and a top speed of 355kph." Sukai told her.

"Wow." Was all Kallen could get out. Sukai smiled, opening the passenger door for her. The girls in the crowd looked really jealous, while the boys just admired the car. Sukai climbed in, then started the car, which fired up with a roar, causing the guys in the crowd to cheer, before Sukai pulled out of his parking space, onto the main road. Once on the highway, Sukai put his foot down, causing the Italian supercar to shoot forward, roaring even louder.

"Um, aren't we going too fast?" Kallen asked.

"Don't worry about it. We're on a special part of the highway; there's no speed limit here." Sukai replied.

"Well then, go faster!" Kallen demanded, clearly excited.

"Ok, hold on." Sukai replied, shifting up a gear, the Reventón's speedo hitting 200mph. Kallen whooped, enjoying the small opportunity to just have fun. Sukai smiled, heading for Kallen's house.

* * *

><p>After he had dropped Kallen off, Sukai raced back home. On the way he had realised a few improvements he could make to his Knightmare, which he had dubbed the Banzai Dasher, relatively easily. Once he had parked the car, he made his way into where he stored the Dasher. He had already repaired the damage Cornelia had done to the unit's arm and legs, and he had also repainted it. Now the areas that had previously been black were now a bright scarlet red, while the shields were now white, with a Japanese flag in the centre, the words 'Banzai Dasher' emblazoned beneath in black.<p>

Sukai had realised that, aside from the missiles on each shoulder, the Banzai Dasher lacked any heavy weapons. So, he intended to replace the guns in the left shield with a more powerful weapon; the Tactical Laser System. The TLS fired a high-intensity laser beam at the target, and could cut through up to three metres of steel. The laser required a huge amount of energy to fire, so to avoid draining the energy filler with one shot, the TLS carried power cells, one per shot. Thanks to these, the TLS could be fired up to five times before running out of power. This would allow Sukai to engage heavily armoured targets, even at extreme ranges of up to 3km. Sukai had just finished the installation and programming, when Zero called.

"Sukai here." Sukai answered.

"Sukai, I need you to come with your Knightmare to Pier 10 in the Tokyo Harbour. We've received intel from a Brittanian civilian on Cornelia's move against the last of the JLF." Zero told him.

"Right, on my way." Sukai replied.

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, Zero. I realise this is a request from Kyoto, I think we can definitely handle it. And I'm pretty sure the Japan Liberation Front would rather join us than flee to foreign soil and all but..." Ohgi protested, before Zero cut him off.<p>

"You're the one who brought us this information, Diethard, wasn't it?" Zero said, addressing a man being held at gunpoint over by the door to the warehouse.

"That's right. It is an honour that you would meet me like this, Zero." Diethard replied.

"So Princess Cornelia is going to deploy the Royal Marines on General Katase of the Japan Liberation Front, is that correct?" Zero asked.

"Yes, the network is already poised to broadcast a special report on it." Diethard told him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh will never make it to Katase in time, which means the Japan Liberation Front has no military strength right now. Their only chance for escape is the liquid sakuradite they're carrying." Zero said.

"Which is why we should help General Katase escape instead of going after Cornelia." Ohgi said.

"Ohgi! Who are we?" Zero asked him.

"W-We're the Black Knights, Zero." Ohgi replied.

"Then we have but one task! We will destroy Cornelia's troops, and in doing so, rescue the remnants of the JLF. Tonight, we regain what was lost to us at Narita!" Zero announced.

"What're our chances?" Ohgi inquired.

"Need you ask?" Zero replied.

"Understood." Ohgi replied, smiling.

"Begin preparations. You all have your orders to carry out." Zero told them, then he turned to walk away.

"Ah, Zero!" Kallen said.

"I have something to attend to. Whatever it is, save it for later. Sukai, you will be positioned near the Brittanian forces. In the event that I am in danger, you are to protect me at all costs." Zero announced.

"Right, I won't fail." Sukai replied.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Black Knights watched as the Royal Marines' Portland Knightamres hit the water, heading for the JLF cargo ship.<p>

"It looks like it's starting." Ohgi said into the radio. "Zero, you want to move out or what? Hey, do you read me? They're closing in on the JLF!." he said, looking over at the boat holding Zero, the Gurren Mk II and eight Black Knight Burai Knightmares.

"We have to hold." Zero replied, as the hatch on the boat slid closed. "Cornelia moved faster than expected. If we go now, we'll die along with therm."

Ohgi and the rest watched as the Brittanian Knightmares on the shore began firing on the JLF soldiers on the deck with micro rounds. Suddenly, the cargo ship began moving, attempting to escape. The Portlands fired their Slash Harkens, intent on boarding.

"The Knightmares are boarding the ship!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"I see. That leaves only one way out. They have to be careful around that precious sakuradite." Zero observed, as the scene before them continued.

"Zero! If we don't hurry..." Ohgi said, before Zero cut in.

"Very well then, go ahead." He replied, pressing the button on the remote in his hand, activating the mine he'd placed earlier. Suddenly, a pink blast of energy erupted from the cargo ship's hold, lifting the entire ship up before destroying it, causing an enormous gust of wind, flinging debris everywhere.

"Just what you'd expect of the JLF, choosing to take the Brittanians out with them" Zero said, while Ohgi watched in disbelief.

"Suicide? But they never mentioned..." he stammered, as Zero's boat launched, heading through the massive waves caused by the explosion.

"We're going to rush Cornelia's position head on! Forget about everything else! All that matters is achieving our goal! If you want to avenge the JLF, then capture Cornelia, and show them our strength and determination!" Zero announced, as the boat closed on Cornelia. The boat crashed through the dock, ploughing through the Sutherlands stationed near the water's edge. As the boat ground to a halt, the forward doors opened, revealing Kallen's Gurren Mk II and the Burais.

"Knock their Knightmares into the sea before the pilots can mount!" Zero ordered, jumping to the front of the boat next to Kallen. "Gurren Mk II, you're with me!"

"Yes sir." Kallen replied, racing after Zero. Before Cornelia's Gloucester could power up, Zero's Burai crashed into it, pushing Cornelia through the hangar wall, into the containers outside.

"I haven't even powered on!" Cornelia exclaimed, firing a Slash Harken, tearing off the right arm of Zero's Burai. "Do you think you can best me in Knightmare combat?" Cornelia raised her assault rifle, only to have it torn from her Gloucester's grasp by the Gurren Mk II's Slash Harken.

"That new model again?" Cornelia exclaimed, as Kallen entangled.

"I'll smash your hatch and drag you out. Cornelia!" Zero exclaimed, but before he could fire, he spotted the silhouette of a girl a short distance away. "Shirley?" As Zero hesitated, the Lancelot leaped into the fray, its foot connecting with the Burai's head, grinding it along the ground, before landing. The white Knightmare then proceeded to attack with a series of hard kicks.

'Zero!" Kallen cried out, moving to help him, before she was blocked by Cornelia.

"This is payback for Narita!" Cornelia shouted, as the Lancelot and Burai continued fighting behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the knight in shining armour!" Zero shouted sarcastically, as he broke away from the Lancelot. The Lancelot's fist slammed into the Burai's remaining forearm, tearing it off, as the Knightmare fell to its knees, its left leg tearing off at the knee.

"Why, why do you keep getting in my way?" Lelouch yelled.

"Why do you keep spilling people's blood without meaning?" Suzaku shouted.

"If it wasn't for you...!"

"Because of you...!" Suzaku yelled. Lelouch fired his Slash Harken past the Lancelot, pulling himself skyward. As he passed, the Lancelot's Slash Harken tore into it. The battered Burai slammed into the ground, sliding along as parts tore themselves off. The cockpit automatically ejected, Lelouch getting thrown around inside as it slid across the ground. The cockpit finally stopped, the hatch broken and hanging open. Lelouch slumped in his seat, unconscious.

"Zero. This is the end result." Suzaku said.

"Lancelot! Behind you!" Cornelia's warning came just in time, allowing Suzaku to black the Gurren Mk II's attack.

"Get the hell away from him!" Kallen shouted, as the two Knightmares moved away, fighting fiercely. As the area calmed down, Shirley approached Zero, not knowing that the Banzai Dasher was watching her closely.

"_What's Shirley doing here? I hope I'm not forced to..." _Sukai thought, ready to act as Shirley approached the unconscious Zero. Shirley stepped back slightly, gasping as she heard a metallic clink. Looking down, she saw Zero's pistol behind her foot.

"Is this Zero's?" Shirley asked, picking it up. " So, then with this..." she said, aiming the gun at Zero's head. "I'll repay you, for my father!" Suddenly, Zero grunted slightly, his mask falling from his face, still slightly hidden by a cloth mask underneath. Shirley gasped as she recognised Lelouch's face, as a small trickle of blood ran down it.

"Is that Zero?" asked Viletta as she approached Shirley. She walked over and lifted Lelouch's head, revealing his bloody face. "Well, well, what a shocker. The student is Zero himself! A Brittanian!" she exclaimed, laughing. But before she could say any more, the red TLS beam tore through her side, killing her instantly. Shirley screamed in terror as Viletta's body fell to ground in a pool of blood. Looking up, she saw the Banzai Dasher watching over her, its left arm extended, the TLS barrel glowing red hot.

"W-What?" Shirley gasped, as Sukai surveyed the scene. Looking over to his left, Sukai spotted C.C. approaching.

"_Good, C.C. can take care of Lelouch. I need to make sure Shirley doesn't get away, even though she'll probably freak out." _Sukai thought, as he reached down towards Shirley.

"No! Stay away from me!" she cried, as the Banzai Dasher's hand gently closed around her. Sukai forced himself to ignore her crying and screaming, as he sped away to the pre-determined rendezvous.

* * *

><p>When Lelouch came to, he found himself inside the warehouse that they had planned to regroup at, his mask back on his face. He slowly stood up, noticing that the rest of the Black Knights, including Diethard and C.C. were also there.<p>

"Zero! Glad to see you're still all right." Ohgi said.

"Ugh, what happened?" Lelouch asked.

"C.C. found you unconscious and brought you back here." Ohgi replied.

"Where's Sukai, he was meant to protect me?" Lelouch asked.

"There was the body of a Brittanian soldier where I found you. It looks like Sukai used his Knightmare's TLS to prevent them from killing you." C.C. told him. Just then, the Banzai Dasher entered the warehouse. Everyone, especially Lelouch, was startled to see a crying Shirley in its hand.

"Zero, this girl was where I found you unconscious. I managed to stop her before she could shoot you. However, she saw your face, so I couldn't let her leave." Sukai told him.

"_Shirley?" _ Lelouch thought. "Very well, I need to speak with her alone then."

"Also, I saw your face as well. But I swear, I won't tell anyone." Sukai replied, climbing out of his cockpit. Once on the ground, he took hold of Shirley, who offered little resistance, and followed Zero into the Black Knights' mobile HQ. Once inside Lelouch's room, Sukai let go of Shirley, but kept his helmet on, preventing Shirley from seeing his face. Shirley quietly sat down, tears in her eyes. Lelouch sighed, before removing his mask.

"Shirley, I..." he started, before Shirley interrupted.

"Why did you kill my father?" Shirley screamed, tears running down her face. Lelouch sighed, his face growing sorrowful.

"Shirley, I never meant for any civilians to get hurt. I wish I could've done things differently. I'm...so sorry for your father. You have every right to hate me for it." Lelouch replied. Shirley calmed down slightly, then Sukai spoke up.

"Lelouch, maybe it'd help if she saw another friendly face." Sukai suggested. Lelouch realised what he meant and nodded. Sukai removed his helmet, showing his face.

"L-Leon?" Shirley gasped in disbelief.

"Actually, that's not quite true. My actual name is Sukai Furaia. I'm half-Brittanian and Japanese." Sukai explained. "Shirley, I understand how you feel. I lost both my parents four years ago in a terrorist attack. I know it hurts, but you shouldn't try to get revenge for it. If you do, it'll just get worse."

"Shirley." Lelouch said quietly.

"Lulu..." Shirley whispered.

"Shirley, I'm sorry about what I did. If I could take it all back, I would." He replied. Shirley started to tear up again, before throwing herself into Lelouch's arms, crying into his shirt. Lelouch put his arms around her, comforting her.

"I just wanted you to be kind to me. Even though my father died." She sobbed.

"It's all right Shirley, I won't leave you alone again." Lelouch told her. Shirley's crying subsided, as she looked up at Lelouch with hope. Sukai smiled, glad that the two had made up.

Afterwards, Shirley had asked to join the Black Knights, after Lelouch explained what his goals were. Although he protested, Lelouch was glad that Shirley had decided to join him. Now he had something else to fight for. Sukai offered to let Shirley use his Knightmare, once he had finished building another based on his father's designs. Lelouch agreed, knowing that the Banzai Dasher's strong armour would keep his girlfriend safe. Lelouch took Shirley home, while Sukai said goodbye to Kallen, who managed to steal another quick kiss before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to watch the anime closely to get most of the dialogue right, but it paid off! I was feeling so emotional as I wrote this last scene with Lelouch, Shirley and Sukai, I love the ShirleyXLelouch pairing so much! The next chapter will feature Tohdoh's rescue, and and the Lancelot's capture! Read and review, people! Anzac-A1 out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: A Captured Knight

**This chapter will be where the anime and my story go their separate ways. The timeline is similar, but the actual events will be quite different. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Captured Knight.<p>

A few days had passed since the operation that resulted in General Katase's death and Shirley joining the Black Knights. In that time, Sukai noticed that Lelouch and Shirley had grown closer. Whenever Shirley called him 'Lulu', Lelouch would smile, and the two always seemed to be together. Milly kept pestering them about it, but stopped after a while. Sukai also felt he and Kallen were becoming closer as well. He still found it amazing that she could act like a different person outside and inside of school.

"C'mon Lelouch, quit moving around will ya?" Rivalz complained, interrupting Lelouch's thoughts. Lelouch looked up to see the rest of the art class staring at him with irritated looks. They were supposed to be sketching Lelouch, who was finding it hard to keep still with all the attention.

"_I don't get it. I can be theatrical with a gun trained on me, yet I can't sit still for an art class?" _Lelouch wondered. "Oh, sorry guys." He apologised, sitting up straight. He then returned to his previous contemplative posture.

"No, your sightline was lower." Rivalz said.

"Like this?" Lelouch replied, lowering his head slightly.

"No, too far. A little higher."

"Good?" Lelouch asked, raising his head a fraction.

"Agh, now your expression's totally different from when we started." Rivalz complained. He stood up and proceeded to rearrange Lelouch's face. "This was like this, that went...kind of like that and, this was here! There." Lelouch was now smiling broadly, something he didn't do often, unless he was with Shirley.

"That's not how it was!" a girl complained.

"I like the frowning face more!" another said.

"Oh come on, everyone! I prefer him looking clueless." Rivalz protested.

"Shirley, don't you have Math for first period?" Nina asked, sitting down next to Shirley.

"Don't you remember, it's Art Week. Besides, I'd never pass up an opportunity to be with Lulu." Shirley replied, gazing dreamily at Lelouch.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Ohgi was about to have lunch when Inoue approached him.<p>

"Excuse me." Inoue said. Ohgi turned around to face her. "We have visitors. They also have an introduction from Kyoto." Ohgi recognised the three men and one woman standing before him and jumped to his feet.

"You're the Four Holy Swords!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"I'll get straight to the point here. We've come to you today to ask for your help." The man on the right said.

"How do you mean?" Ohgi asked, confused.

"Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh has been apprehended. He sacrificed himself so that we could escape." The man replied.

"I see. We'll help them." Lelouch replied, talking to Ohgi via cell phone.

"You sure?" Ohgi asked.

"The Black Knights fight for the cause of justice. There's nothing odd about that." Lelouch replied. Ohgi smiled, giving the Four Holy Swords the message.

"We'll use assembly method B-13. Take the section Knightmares via Course 18. You can have Diethard handle it. Also alert those who are to rendezvous with us." Lelouch told him, cutting off the call. _"This will be a great opportunity. Now I can gain access to Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh's military genius."_

* * *

><p>Later, the Black Knights were assembled beneath a highway overpass. The mobile HQ was there, along with a number of trucks containing their Knightmares. Yoshida and Minami were working on the Gurren Mk II, with Tamaki supervising.<p>

"I told you not bunch up all of the hydro lines in one place." Yoshida told Minami.

"That's why I said it was different from a Burai." Minami replied. As they worked, the Four Holy Swords watched.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to throw in with the Black Knights?" Asahina asked.

"Can you think of any other way to rescue Colonel Tohdoh?" Chiba replied.

"There's also what Kyoto said, that they would lend us the new models." Urabe said.

"Still, their principles seem to be somewhat off." Asahina said.

"We're not ethnocentric but after all, you already know that." Chiba replied.

"We can worry about the details after we've rescued the Colonel." Senba said.

"I understand, but no matter where Tohdoh may be , it's the place I belong." Asahina told him. Meanwhile, Tamaki was getting impatient.

"Look, just stuff 'em in and close the lid for crying out loud, it's almost time to move out!" Tamaki shouted.

"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care!" Tamaki and the others look up to see an Indian woman approaching with two men following. "It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it."

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Tamaki asked.

"I am its mother." The woman replied, as Zero and Sukai, already wearing his suit and helmet, joined them.

"You arrived on time." Zero said.

"Hm? Are you Zero?" the woman asked. "It's a pleasure, I've heard a lot of things about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Rakshata. I've been reading about you on the net for some time now." Zero replied, as the two shook hands.

"You have?" she asked.

"The articles relating to medical cybernetics." He replied.

"I do hate talking about the past. Anyway, here." Rakshata replied, pulling out five Knightmare activation keys. "A souvenir from Kyoto." She said, opening the case next to her, which held four pilot suits, as Kallen walked out wearing a similar suit, except hers was red.

"Excuse me, is this really going to improve the interfacing system?" Kallen asked.

"No, of course not." Rakshata replied.

"Huh?" Kallen exclaimed.

"It's going to improve your life expectancy." Rakshata replied.

"In any case, you look more beautiful, anyway." Sukai said, causing Kallen to blush.

"Ah, so you must be the one Zero mentioned. The person whose Knightmare was able to defeat an opponent able match the Gurren Mk II." Rakshata said.

"Yes, my name is Sukai Furaia. My father was Aeolia Schenburg." He replied.

"Schenburg? I remember working with him once. I can see his technical brilliance passed onto you completely." She replied, studying the Banzai Dasher.

"Just wait, I'm almost done constructing a Knightmare based on his designs, with a few improvements I made myself." Sukai replied.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Black Knights broke through the walls of the prison, causing the guard to spring into action, a large number of Sutherlands deploying from a hangar. A few were immediately cut down by a combined force of gunfire and the Banzai Dasher's TLS. The rest halted, as the Dasher and four other Knightmares burst from the smoke. The four Knightmares slashed through the Sutherlands with their Revolving Blade Swords, while the others were shredded by gunfire from the Dasher's right gun-shield.<p>

After a few furious minutes of combat, Sukai and the Four Holy Swords had gained a foothold and were awaiting Zero's next orders. Suddenly, Sukai spotted Zero's Burai and the Gurren Mk II.

"They're here!" he radioed. The Four Holy Swords responded, moving to cover Zero's escape with Tohdoh. However, before they could move, Kallen barely managed to block a Slash Harken from hitting Zero. The Lancelot retracted the Harken, charging the Black Knights' position.

"Zero! I can handle this guy! You and the others need to get away now!" Sukai shouted, preparing to engage the enemy.

"All right. Good luck." Zero replied, as he and the others retreated through the hole they had made.

"Now then..." Sukai said, focusing on the Lancelot. "It's time you lost, permanently!" he yelled, charging the Lancelot.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the dedication ceremony for the Clovis Memorial Museum continued. Princess Euphemia was about to announce the painting that would be declared the winning entry. Suddenly, the media presenter informed General Dalton of the prison break. The screen on the back wall came on, displaying a live helicopter feed of the scene. Those present gasped, as the Lancelot engaged the white and red Glasgow.<p>

"Isn't that the ASEEC's Knightmare?" Dalton wondered, as the two Knightmares duelled fiercely.

* * *

><p>"You've improved since we last fought." Sukai said, as he blocked a shot from the VARIS. The Lancelot drew its swords, attempting to slice the Banzai Dasher in half. "However, this time, you're coming with me, whether you like it or not!" Sukai managed to grab hold of the Lancelot's arm, and activated his Geass. Suddenly, he could see into the Lancelot's systems, and found himself looking through its sensors. Satisfied, Sukai forced the white Knightmare to put away its weapons, and raced off, controlling the Lancelot mentally.<p>

"Huh? Controls aren't responding!" Suzaku gasped, wrestling with the Knightmare's controls. Suddenly, Sukai's helmeted face appeared on the screens around him.

"Sorry, but I'm in control now." He announced, as Suzaku gaped.

"How did...?" Dalton exclaimed, as he watched the Lancelot get forced away by the Glasgow. The people in front of him began murmuring amongst themselves, wondering what had happened. Meanwhile, at the prison, Lloyd watched in horror.

"No! Not the Lancelot!" he cried, as his creation was led away.

"Do you think Suzaku defected?" Cecile asked him. Lloyd shook his head.

"Doubt it. From what I saw, Suzaku was intent on destroying that Glasgow. They must have hacked the Lancelot's systems, but how?" Lloyd wondered.

"Zero, thank you once again for your help." Tohdoh said, bowing.

* * *

><p>"Not at all. It's an honour to finally meet you, Colonel Tohdoh." Zero replied. The Black Knights were waiting at their pre-determined meeting place, waiting for Sukai to catch up. They were surprised when the Lancelot arrived, seemingly escorted by the Banzai Dasher. Sukai climbed out of the cockpit, jumping down to the ground.<p>

"It's that Knightmare again!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Did the pilot choose to defect?" Tohdoh asked.

"No, I managed to shut it down remotely. I can't imagine the pilot's very happy in there." Sukai replied. "Anyway, I suppose I should let him out now." Placing his hand on the Lancelot's leg, Sukai activated his Geass. The cockpit hatch opened, and the pilot inside jumped out. Everyone gasped when they saw who it was.

"Suzaku?" Tohdoh exclaimed.

"Colonel Tohdoh?" Suzaku replied, clearly caught off guard.

"Kururugi, I saved your life, and this is how you repay me? By trying to kill me?" Zero demanded. Suzaku glared at him.

"I told you, any ends gained through contemptible means are worthless!" Suzaku retorted. Kallen decided to step forward.

"Suzaku, at least listen to Zero. Then you can decide what you want to do." She suggested. Suzaku was clearly startled by Kallen's presence, along with her abrupt manner, but he slowly nodded. He followed Kallen, Sukai, C.C. and Zero into a room, where they could talk without being overheard.

"Zero, I've already said I won't help you." Suzaku said as soon as the door was closed.

"Suzaku, perhaps I should've been clearer about my intentions. I only seek to make to make Japan an independent nation once again. The only way to achieve that is to use force to get the Brittanian forces to surrender." Zero explained. Suzaku still looked doubtful, but Sukai could tell he was slightly less opposed to Zero's plan now that he knew what the leader of the Black Knights was attempting to do.

"Come on, Suzaku. Surely you want Japan to be free again. It's why we've been resisting Brittania for the last seven years." Kallen said.

"Zero...you're right. I've realised now that Brittania would never just let Japan become independent. Even though I don't like it, you're right about using force, it's the only conceivable way to get there. I'll help you." Suzaku said. Kallen smiled, while Zero nodded.

"I'm glad you've changed your mind Suzaku. I didn't want to have to fight you, besides, the Japanese would've been horrified if you were killed fighting us." Zero said. "All of you have shown yourselves to be trustworthy and determined. Therefore, I believe you can be trusted with my identity."

"Really?" Kallen and Suzaku gasped. Zero nodded, before removing his mask.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku cried, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Suzaku, you've been such a close and dear friend to me. Even though I was Brittanian, you accepted me for who I was. I glad you decided to help me." Lelouch said.

"T-Thanks Lelouch, I just can't believe it's you." Suzaku replied.

"Wait, so you killed Prince Clovis?" Kallen asked. Lelouch nodded.

"Yes, and it wasn't as easy as I had thought. I think Suzaku can figure out why." Lelouch told her. Kallen turned to Suzaku, who looked at Lelouch, as if asking for permission. Lelouch nodded slightly.

"All right, but Kallen, you can't tell anyone else. The Black Knights would probably have a fit if they knew who was leading them." Suzaku told her. Kallen agreed, as did Sukai. "All right. Lelouch's name isn't Lelouch Lamperouge. His real name is Lelouch vi Brittania."

"What!" Sukai and Kallen both cried.

"So that means...you killed your own brother?" Sukai asked.

"Yes, but I'm not proud of it." Lelouch replied.

"I see. Well, since Lelouch has already shown he's Zero, I might as well show Suzaku who I am." Sukai said, removing his helmet. Suzaku didn't look too shocked.

"I've had enough surprises already. You're going to have to do better than that." He said. Sukai smiled.

"Now then, you already know what I'm trying to do, but there's one other thing I need your help with. Before I killed Clovis, I used my Geass to force him to tell me anything he knew about my mother's death. He said that either Princess Cornelia or Prince Schneizel could tell me what I wanted to know. That's why I need to speak to them." Lelouch told them.

"Geass?" Suzaku and Kallen asked.

"Yes, it is a power that manifests differently in each person. I have given it to both Lelouch and Sukai. Lelouch's Geass enables him to command others to do absolutely anything he tells them, but it requires direct eye contact and only works on each person once. Sukai's allows him to control technology with his mind, which is how he was able to override the Lancelot's controls." C.C. explained.

"Wow." Suzaku gasped, while Kallen looked slightly afraid, which Lelouch easily spotted.

"Don't worry, Kallen. I've already used it on you. That's how I found out who you really were and why you're resisting Brittania. I apologise for what I did." He reassured her.

"I'm just glad you can't use on me again." She replied. Lelouch laughed lightly, causing everyone else to laugh as well.

Afterwards, Zero told the rest of the Black Knights about Suzaku's decision. Surprisingly, no one complained, Tohdoh stating that Suzaku would be an invaluable aid, given his piloting skills. Sukai told Zero (Lelouch) that he was finished with building his own custom Knightmare Frame, so Shirley could pilot the Banzai Dasher if she was ready. Zero (Lelouch) agreed, as he had watched Shirley training in the simulator, scoring almost as high as Kallen.

* * *

><p><strong>I always thought Suzaku should have joined Lelouch, so here's how it should've happened. Next time, Sukai's Knightmare Frame makes its appearance! Review, people! Anzac-A1 out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Iron Resolve

**Sorry the update took so long! This chapter took a while 'case I had to work out how to set everything without making it seem too weird. Anyway, this chapter will feature the debut (though not in combat) of Sukai's new Knightmare and a critical character concerning Lelouch AKA Zero. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Iron Resolve.<p>

"You're sure about this?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. I intercepted a transmission that spoke of Cornelia and Euphemia heading to Shikine Island. Apparently, they're going there to meet with someone from mainland Brittania. Given the fact that both of them are going, we can assume it's someone of high status." Sukai told him. He had pulled Lelouch aside before school to explain what he'd discovered.

"Interesting. We should at the very least find out what will be happening on that island. It'll be too risky to fight, so we should probably carry out a simple reconnaissance mission to learn what we can. The only question is how?" Lelouch wondered.

"I've got that covered. I just finished that Knightmare I've been working on. It's perfectly suited to this kind of mission." Sukai said. Lelouch nodded, as the two split up to go about their respective classes.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Black Knights' submarine, a gift courtesy of the Military District of India, made its way towards Shikine Island, where the meeting was scheduled to take place. Thanks to the Gefjun Disturbers Rakshata had brought along, the Brittanians had yet to discover that their enemy was sneaking up behind them.<p>

"Cornelia and Euphemia are heading to that island to meet someone from Brittania. Thanks to Sukai, who managed to intercept their transmission, we will hopefully gain some useful information from this operation." Zero announced.

"All right! So what's our next move?" Tamaki asked, eager to fight.

"However, this operation will be executed by Sukai alone." Zero continued, causing everyone but Sukai demand why.

"But Zero, isn't that dangerous? He'll be vastly outnumbered." Tohdoh pointed out.

"Normally, you'd be right, Colonel Tohdoh." Sukai said. "However, I've got something that should make this a walk in the park." Sukai announced, before opening the container in the submarine's hold, revealing a Knightmare frame unlike anything they had ever seen. The Knightmare was very humanoid in shape, smooth armour covering its entire structure. In the centre of the chest was a glowing white light. The cockpit was a similar shape to that of the Lancelot. The Knightmare's faceplate, thighs, and some of the cockpit were a gleaming gold in colour, whilst the rest was a metallic red. On the right-hand side of the cockpit, a red and black gun was mounted, the barrel pointing towards the ground, obviously in a resting position. Strangely, the Knightmare appeared to have no other visible weapons, aside from the gun. Rakshata, for once, seemed impressed.

"My my, that's an impressive piece of work." She said, while everyone else was speechless.

"I had a feeling you'd be impressed. This is the Knightmare Mark III, or as I like to call it, the Mk III Iron Man. I designed it to be able to perform just about any mission type imaginable." Sukai explained. "The armour is made from a different type of fibre steel than I used on the Banzai Dasher. This fibre steel is twice as strong, but crucially, it weighs roughly 25% less than before. The power comes from something I invented, called the Arc Reactor. It collects and redistributes any ambient energy, at around 99.99% efficiency. In terms of weapons, the Mk III is equipped with Repulsor emitters on each palm and on the chest. These can fire a beam of Repulsor rays, which are capable of punching through any existing armour. The palm-mounted Repulsors are limited to a range of around 100m; however the chest Repulsor can hit targets up to 1km away, and is five times as powerful as the palm Repulsors, but requires a charging time of about three seconds. In addition, the Mk III has a Repulsor thruster on the base of each foot, which enable it to fly, although I don't know how fast right now. In flight, the palm Repulsors are used as flight stabilisers, but can be fired in flight if necessary. Apart from the Repulsors, I installed a Chaos Emitter in each thigh. They're basically Chaos Mines, except they can recharge and fire multiple times. Also in the thighs are the Slash Harkens. The unit also has a single-shot missile launcher in each forearm. Mounted in each shoulder is a five-shot missile launcher, with fifty rounds for each one. The final and most devastating weapon is the Coilgun, which is mounted on the cockpit. It uses electromagnetism to fire projectiles up to ten times the speed of sound. The maximum range is approximately 150km, but I'm not certain just yet. The projectiles weigh around 5kg, meaning that on impact, they have roughly 29 mega joules of kinetic energy, meaning that they not only arrive at the target in seconds, but can destroy anything they hit."

"Unbelievable." Was all Kallen could say. Rakshata looked slightly sceptical.

"But how will you get in without being noticed?" she asked.

"I knew you'd ask." Sukai replied. "Thanks to the energy generated by the Arc Reactor, I was able to fit the Mk III with what I call the Digital-Optical Stealth system. This system renders the Knightmare invisible to both the naked eye and radar, so I should be able to sneak in undetected. The drawback is that the system has to be disengaged for the weapons to fire, as it requires so much power to use."

"I see. Clever." Rakshata said, nodding.

"All right, the mission will commence in fifteen minutes. Sukai, prepare to move out. Everyone else, we'll observe from the briefing room." Zero announced. Everyone nodded, then followed Zero out, except for Kallen, who walked over to Sukai.

"Be careful, ok?" she asked, touching his cheek with her hand.

"Of course." Sukai replied, kissing her briefly, before climbing into the Iron Man.

* * *

><p>A short while later, the Iron Man soared over the island, concealed by its DOS system.<p>

"Iron Man, see anything?" Zero asked over the radio.

"Nothing so fa-wait! There's a large group of radar signatures on the northern point of the island. I'm heading there now." Sukai replied, banking towards the location. About a mile short, Sukai landed so as not to alert the Brittanians with the noise. He slowly approached the site on foot, taking care to make as little sound as possible. After exiting the forest, he found himself looking at what appeared to be a large aircraft, with a few dozen Sutherlands guarding it.

"Zero, looks like I hit the jackpot. Whoever Cornelia's meeting must be here, given the security they've got. There's also some kind of large aircraft here. I'm moving in closer." He reported.

"Roger. Good work so far." Zero replied. Sukai edged his way past the Sutherlands and into the cave that they were in front of. He could see a group of soldiers, a general or some high-ranking officer, a scientist, Cornelia, and another figure standing in front of what appeared to be some sort of ancient mural. Next to the mural stood an unusual Knightmare frame; it was black and yellow, standing a few feet taller than most Knightmares. It appeared to be connected to a bank of computers off to one side.

"Zero, Cornelia's in here, but I don't see Euphemia." Sukai said.

"She's probably outside, in that aircraft you mentioned. See if you can figure out who's with Cornelia. Zero replied. Sukai zoomed in on the people with Cornelia. As soon as he realised who it was, Sukai gasped.

"Ah...Zero? You're not going to believe who it is." Sukai said.

"Who is it?" Zero asked.

"Well...have a look for yourself." Sukai replied, sending a feed of what he was seeing to the submarine. Lelouch's blood boiled as he recognised THAT face.

"Schneizel!" he shouted, causing some of the Black Knights, especially Diethard, to look at him in confusion.

"_Interesting. Zero seems to have quite the bone to pick with Prince Schneizel." _Diethard thought, fascinated.

"What now, Zero?" Sukai asked.

"As much as I'd like to, we'll have to leave Schneizel and Cornelia for now. Sukai, leave the area and head for the main base. We can at least do some damage while we're here. Besides, I'm eager to see what this Knightmare of yours can really do.

"Roger that." Sukai replied. After exiting the cave, he made his way back through the forest, until he found a clearing a few miles away from the base. Sukai made the Mk III go down on one knee, and then shifted the Coilgun into its firing position.

"Coilgun voltage confirmed. Firing sequence ready. Locking onto target." Sukai said, as the computer adjusted the gun's angle. Then, a beep signalled that the gun was ready.

"Targeted and firing!" Sukai shouted, as the DOS disengaged. The gun fired with a deafening blast, the Mk III's servos absorbing the recoil. Less than a second later, the shell slammed into the command building at the base, reducing it to a pile of rubble, leaving a massive crater. The Coilgun returned to its rest position, steaming from the heat generated by the shot. Sukai then took off, heading for the base. Once overhead, he pitched forward into a screaming dive. About a thousand feet up, the Mk III put its arms forward, firing the flight stabilisers, which slowed the Knightmare down dramatically. Sukai flipped it upright before landing the Knightmare on the ground in a crouch, the ground beneath cracking from the force of the landing. He slowly stood up, taking note of the Sutherlands now training their guns on him. Suddenly, all of them opened fire. As the rounds glanced off the Iron Man's armour, Sukai dashed forward, catching the Sutherland in front of him with a powerful punch, tearing the cockpit off. He swiftly turned around, firing the right-hand Repulsor, sending another Sutherland through the wall behind it. Five more fell in a similar fashion, before a group of them charged from behind. Sukai spun around, firing the Chaos Emitters. The Brittanian Knightmare's were cut down by the wall of shrapnel in front of them before the pilots could eject.

Sukai then spotted the Knightmare's that had been guarding Schneizel's aircraft on his radar, heading for the base, most likely as reinforcements. Smirking, Sukai took off again, hovering above the wreckage of the base. The armour on the Mk III's shoulders opened up, allowing the missile launchers within to emerge. Sukai also activated the missile launchers in the arms as well. All twelve missiles launched, streaking towards the Sutherlands as if in formation. Soon after, the radar confirmed all of the Knightmares had been destroyed. Sukai then headed back out to sea, as the DOS concealed the Mk III once again, leaving the base as a smouldering ruin.

"Unbelievable." Suzaku said.

"Annihilated in less than two minutes..." was all Tohdoh could say.

"Amazing. Looks like that armour really is something." Rakshata observed. While the others marvelled at the sight they had just witnessed, Lelouch was busy planning his next move.

"_Excellent. Now the two people who know what happened to my mother are where I want them I suspect Schneizel knows the most, seeing as he has strong ambitions for the throne. Cornelia's always been more interested in military exploits, so she's expendable. All I need to do is draw her out somehow." _Lelouch thought, grinning behind his mask.

"Zero?" Shirley asked, as she approached him.

"Hm? What is it, Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

"Is he one of the people who know about your mother?" Shirley whispered.

"Yes, but the only way I'll be able to find out what he knows is to ask him myself. That won't be easy." Lelouch replied quietly. Shirley looped her arm through Lelouch's, looking at him with concern.

"Do you think you can do it?" she asked.

"I will do it, because I must." Lelouch replied. Shirley smiled warmly, as they waited for Sukai's return.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? The next chapter is where the story really begins to pick up the pace. What happens, I'm not telling! You'll have to keep reading to find out!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Iron Baptism

**Alright, now for the biggest event in the story so far! I would tell you what it is, but that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it? Anyway, on with the fic.**

**AN. This chapter will contain lemon, just so you know. I want feedback on this chapter in particular, as this is my first lemon, so I hope I get it right. Please tell me how you think I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Iron Baptism.<p>

"Hey Sukai, when do you think Lelouch plans to go after Cornelia? I mean, it's been a week, yet he hasn't said a word about it." Kallen asked, as Sukai, herself and C.C. ate lunch during their break. The two had been surprised to find the green-haired girl posing as a student, but found her to be an interesting person.

'Hm, you've got a point there. You know anything about this?" Sukai asked, turning to C.C.

"Sorry, Lelouch hasn't said anything to me. But, I suspect he's waiting for Cornelia to make a move, then catch her off guard." She replied, her expression blank. Suddenly, Sukai's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sukai asked, answering it.

"_Sukai, I need you, Kallen and C.C. to get over here right away. Cornelia's mobilising to suppress an invasion in Kyushu. We're heading there to hopefully surprise her." _Lelouch replied.

"Understood." Sukai replied, cutting the line. "Well, looks like we won't have to wait any longer. Let's go." He said.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Black Knights' submarine lay in wait off the coast of Kyushu. Diethard informed Zero that Cornelia had crushed to invasion, which had been backed by the Chinese Federation, and was currently finishing off the last remaining forces. Zero decided to go after Cornelia with all of his forces, hoping to surprise Cornelia from behind.<p>

"Black Knights, Cornelia has only just finished destroying the invasion forces in the area. This gives us a golden opportunity. The last thing the Brittanians will be expecting is to be attacked from behind. Our objective is simple; kill Cornelia." Zero announced, addressing the group.

"But Zero, are you sure? We'll be outnumbered." Ohgi said.

"It's simple. Cornelia is one of Brittania's best military commanders. Take her out, and the Brittanian forces in Japan lose their leader. Besides that, killing a member of their royal family will throw the Brittanians into chaos." Tohdoh stated matter-of-factly. Ohgi nodded, realising Tohdoh's point.

"So, when do move out?" Suzaku asked.

"We'll deploy in a few minutes. We'll assemble on the shore, and then split up from there." Zero replied.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, the Knightmares were assembled on the beach, their presence concealed thanks to the Gefjun Disturbers carried by the submarine.<p>

"This is the plan. Suzaku and the rest of you will engage the main Brittanian force to the south and create a distraction. At the same time, Kallen, Shirley, Sukai and I will take on Cornelia and her Royal Guard. Any questions?" Zero asked. There were none. "Excellent. Move out!" The Knightmares quickly dispersed, the majority heading south, while Zero's group headed west towards Cornelia.

The Brittanians were stunned when they were attacked by the main force of the Black Knights, led by Suzaku in the newly repainted Lancelot. The Knightmare was now black and gold, in place of the previous white/gold scheme. Suzaku, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords attacked head on, while the rest of the Black Knights attacked the Brittanian flanks, preventing them from escaping towards Cornelia.

"Colonel Tohdoh, when's Zero's group supposed to attack?" Suzaku asked, as he sliced two more Gloucesters in half, before blocking another's fire with the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous.

"If all goes according to plan, he should be engaging Cornelia any moment now." Tohdoh replied, gunning down another Gloucester. Suddenly, one Brittanian charged Suzaku from behind, its spear aimed for his cockpit.

"Traitor!" yelled the pilot, as he prepared to deliver the killing blow. But before he could strike, the Lancelot spun around, its MVS cutting through the spear, before Suzaku sliced off the Knightmare's head. The Gloucester fell to its knees as the pilot ejected.

"_Lelouch, be careful." _Suzaku thought, charging again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zero, Shirley and Kallen had confronted Cornelia and her Royal Guard. However, both sides had yet to fire a single shot.<p>

"I must say Zero, I knew you had a flair for the theatrical. But I never would've guessed you were crazy enough to challenge me and my Royal Guard with only three Knightmares. You must have a death wish!" Cornelia taunted.

"Hahira! You always assume that you know everything, don't you. You've never once considered the possibility that someone might outsmart you." Zero replied.

"Well, I certainly won't be bested today. Attack!" Cornelia ordered. However, before the Royal Guard could carry out her order, the Iron Man dropped from the sky and landed in a crouch, before slowly standing upright.

"What...is that?" Cornelia gasped. For the first time, she found herself at a loss as to what to do.

"Hello, Cornelia. It's time to finish what I started." Sukai said.

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia demanded.

"Have you already forgotten? I was the one piloting the Glasgow that almost finished you a while back." Sukai replied.

"You again? I thought you were dead!" Cornelia shouted.

"Guess again. Now, let's see how good you really are...Cornelia!" Sukai shouted, charging forward. The Gloucesters around Cornelia immediately opened fire, their guns unleashing a hail of bullets. Sukai kept going as the rounds glanced of the Iron Man's armour. Once in range, he fired the Chaos Emitters, cutting down the first few Gloucesters. However, instead of engaging the rest, Sukai didn't stop, he just continued heading for Cornelia.

"Not so fast!" Guilford shouted, moving to block Sukai's path. The Iron Man slammed into Guilford's Gloucester, almost knocking it off its feet. "I won't let you harm her highness!"

"Look at this! Another soldier trying to stop me. Are you sure you won't end up like the others?" Sukai shouted, firing the Iron Man's shoulder missile launchers. The missile destroyed the Gloucester's arms and head, causing it to fall on its side. Sukai charged again, aiming for Cornelia. This time, Dalton tried to stop him, but was stopped by the Iron Man's arm-mounted missiles. Finally, Sukai stopped in front of Cornelia. The two foes stared at each other, before they charged head on. Cornelia fired her Slash Harkens, but Sukai destroyed them before they reached him with his Repulsors. He fired again, but Cornelia managed to block it with her spear, although the weapon was destroyed in the process.

"So, this is what destroyed our base on Shikine Island!" Cornelia shouted, as the two Knightmares faced each other again. "Well, powerful or not, you won't best me!" she yelled, firing her assault rifle. Sukai crossed the Iron Man's arms across its chest, concealing what he was about to do. As the rounds glanced off the Iron Man, Sukai began charging the chest Repulsor. The light on the Iron Man's chest began glowing brighter, emitting a low humming noise which steadily increased in pitch and volume.

"Sorry, but today...you won't win!" Sukai yelled, as the chest Repulsor finished charging.

"What?" Cornelia asked.

"This is for Japan!" Sukai shouted. "Unibeam!" he yelled, uncrossing the Iron Man's arms. A large beam of energy blasted from the chest Repulsor, tearing through the torso of Cornelia's Gloucester, before the Knightmare exploded. The Iron Man stopped firing and turned to face the rest of the Royal Guard.

"Princess Cornelia!" they all yelled, charging at Sukai, guns blazing.

"_Tch, they never learn."_ Sukai thought, as fired the Chaos Emitters again, wiping out the remainder of the Royal Guard.

"Good work, Sukai. Now we can-" Zero was cut off as the radio crackled to life.

"_Zero! The Brittanians have brought in reinforcements! We're heavily outnumbered! Request long-range support fire! Coordinates 032, 131!" _came Tohdoh's frantic voice.

"Roger that. Sukai!" Zero said.

"Right!" Sukai replied, turning the Iron Man to face the right direction. The Knightmare went down on one knee, the Coilgun moving into firing position. Sukai then entered the coordinates. The computer trained the gun to the correct trajectory.

"Targeted and firing!" Sukai shouted, firing the Coilgun. The Iron was pushed back a few feet by the recoil, as the shell streaked through the air. Shortly after, another call came from Tohdoh.

"_This is Colonel Tohdoh. All of the Brittanian Knightmare have been destroyed. Thanks for the support." _He said.

"Any time, Colonel." Sukai replied.

"Good work, Sukai. All units, head for the escape point. We'll rendezvous there." Zero ordered.

"Roger." Came the collective reply.

A few hours later, the submarine was headed back to Tokyo. Everyone was stunned when they learned about Cornelia's death at Sukai's hands. They couldn't believe that he'd been able to do it, given the numbers he'd been up against.

"I can't imagine what the reaction from the Brittanians will be like. But I know they won't be happy about this." Diethard said. Zero nodded.

"True, but that's what we want. Brittania needs to realise that we mean business." He replied. Diethard agreed, as they neared Tokyo Harbour.

* * *

><p>"<em>We have a breaking news story. Yesterday, Viceroy Cornelia Li Brittania led her forces to prevent an attempted invasion by troops led by Atsushi Sawasaki of the former Kururugi regime. However, following her victory, her forces were attacked by what is reported to have been the Black Knights. The Viceroy and her Royal Guard were separated from the bulk of her forces, after which they were subsequently attacked by a red and gold Knightmare frame. The mysterious Knightmare, believed to be affiliated with the Black Knights, overwhelmed the Royal Guard and cornered the Viceroy. Despite her best efforts, the red and gold Knightmare managed to destroy the Viceroy's Knightmare, killing her in the process. In light of these events, Prince Schneizel El Brittania has taken over as Viceroy of Area Eleven, and Sub-Viceroy Euphemia Li Brittania has been placed under heavy guard 247. The new Viceroy has stated that the Black Knights will be hunted down and executed for their crimes against the realm. That is all."_

Sukai turned off the TV, after watching the report on Cornelia's death. On his left, Kallen sidled over, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like it's finally starting, huh?" she asked, looking up at Sukai. Sukai kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Yeah, and now they know we mean business. They can't ignore us anymore. All that's left is to wait for the right moment." Sukai replied. Kallen smirked, before climbing onto Sukai's lap, before kissing him furiously. Sukai responded, wrapping his arms around Kallen's waist, pulling her closer to him as his tongue entered her mouth. Kallen moaned as their tongues fought for supremacy. She felt a warm sensation of pleasure run through her whole body as the two continued to make out. After a couple of minutes, they broke apart. Kallen rested her head on Sukai's chest, as they both panted, trying to regain their lost breath.

"Wow, you're nothing like you are at school." Sukai gasped. Kallen raised her head again, smiling at him seductively.

"Well then, want to see what I'm like in bed?" she asked, walking her fingers up Sukai's chest.

"Kallen, are you sure?" Sukai gasped, caught off guard by her forwardness.

"Yes, I love you, Sukai. Let me prove it." She told him.

"Fine, if you'll let me do the same." He replied, kissing her on the neck. Kallen moaned, tilting her head back, exposing more of her neck to Sukai's mouth.

"S-Sukai." Kallen gasped, waves of pleasure surging through her body. Sukai then picked her up bridal-style, carrying her to his bedroom. After laying Kallen on the bed, he was about to close the door when she pulled him down on top of her, kissing him furiously again. After a short while, Sukai freed himself, removing his clothes, while behind him, Kallen did the same. When Sukai turned back, he found himself at a loss for words.

Kallen looked like the most beautiful thing Sukai had ever seen. Her body was lean and slim, almost cat-like. Kallen blushed at the attention Sukai was giving her, covering herself with her arms. Sukai wrapped his arms around her body, caressing her smooth skin.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed. I think you're beautiful." Sukai said.

"It's just...I'm nervous." Kallen admitted. She was startled when Sukai captured her lips with his own, a simple passionate kiss.

"Kallen, I'd never do anything to hurt you. You know that." Sukai said. He absentmindedly brushed his hand over Kallen's breast, causing her to gasp.

"Oh, sorry." Sukai said, worried he had overstepped his bounds.

"Don't worry, it felt good." Kallen replied.

"Well then, this should feel even better." Sukai told her. Leaning down, he took Kallen's breast in his mouth, licking and sucking on the nipple, whilst his hand caressed the other.

"Gyah! S-Sukai!" Kallen cried out in utter bliss. Never before had she felt this good. She grabbed onto Sukai's short, black hair, urging him on. Sukai meanwhile, was also enjoying their first intimate moment.

"_Oh God, her skin is so sweet!" _he thought, as Kallen continued to cry out in pleasure. After a few more minutes, Sukai stopped to let Kallen rest.

"Oh Sukai, that was amazing." Kallen gasped, blushing heavily.

"I'm glad. You know, your skin tastes so sweet." He replied. Kallen's blush intensified.

"S-Stop that! It sounds dirty!" she protested. Sukai kissed her again briefly.

"Kallen, there's nothing dirty about you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He told her. Kallen smiled, pulling Sukai down so he was lying on top of her. Both teens blushed at the sensation of their naked bodies touching each other. Kallen tentatively opened her legs, exposing her virgin entrance. Sukai took the hint, lowering himself between her legs, before slowly slipping inside her. Kallen gasped as a tidal wave of pleasure flooded through her. Sukai let her get accustomed to the new sensation, and then slowly slid in further, until he felt her maidenhood. He paused, looking at Kallen. Kallen hesitantly nodded, silently giving Sukai permission. Sukai pulled out slightly, and then pushed forward, breaking through. Kallen screamed in pain, tears streaming down her face. Sukai held her close, as she adapted to the new presence inside her. After a while, Kallen lay back down, signalling for Sukai to continue.

Sukai slowly started thrusting in and out, slowly picking up speed. Kallen's cries of pain became cries of ecstasy, as the two young lovers became one.

"Sukai, yes! Faster! Harder!" Kallen screamed, as every nerve in her body burned with pleasure. Sukai responded, thrusting into her as hard as he could. Kallen's screamed intensified, while Sukai grunted with pleasure. After a while, Kallen felt she was getting close.

"Sukai! I'm cumming!" she cried out.

"Me too!" Sukai responded. A few seconds later, Kallen cried out in ecstasy as she felt Sukai release inside her. Moments later, she screamed as she experienced her own climax. Sukai collapsed on top of her, both of them panting with exhaustion, their bodies glistening with sweat.

"Sukai...I love you." Kallen gasped.

"I love you too...Kallen." Sukai replied, as he pulled the covers over them. He moved so they were lying on their sides, with Sukai still inside Kallen. He moved to pull out, but Kallen wrapped her leg around his.

"No, stay...in me for now." She breathed. Sukai smiled, caressing her smooth skin and silky hair. Kallen moaned at his touch, moving against him. Eventually, the couple fell asleep, content in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think! Seriously people, I want reviews on this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I really want to know how you think I did here, especially the last part!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Machines Of War

**The next instalment in Code Geass: A New Ally. Now, the Black Knights declare their intentions to the world and to Brittania itself; to liberate the fallen nation of Japan by forcing Prince Schneizel and his forces to surrender.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Machines of War.<p>

The first rays of sunlight streamed through the gap between the curtains, falling on the face of the red haired girl lying in the bed. Kallen reluctantly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light. As she tried to get up, she felt something holding her down, as well as a presence inside her. Looking down, she saw Sukai lying against her, his arms curled around her protectively. Kallen blushed as she remembered what they had done the previous night.

"_Sukai...now I'm truly yours and yours alone." _She thought, as she slowly stroked his dark hair. Suddenly, she let out a gasp as she felt Sukai move inside her, before he slowly opened his eyes, yawning loudly.

"Morning, Kallen." He said, drowsily. Kallen giggled.

"Morning yourself." She replied. Sukai slowly pulled out of her, causing Kallen to gasp slightly. Sukai quickly kissed her, before sitting up and getting out of the bed. He walked over the closet and proceeded to get dressed. While putting on his jacket, he turned back to Kallen, who was now sitting up, the blanket clutched to her chest, covering her nude body.

"You should get dressed too, I've got a surprise for you in the hangar." Sukai said, giving her a wink. Kallen flashed a wide smile, before jumping out of bed and dressing herself hurriedly, despite the protest from her aching legs.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have told Sukai to fuck me quite so hard." _Kallen thought. Once she was dressed, albeit with a slight bed head, Sukai led her out of the bedroom, down the hallway, where he placed his hand on the wall. The panel scanned his hand, then the wall slid aside, revealing a hidden elevator. Sukai and Kallen boarded the elevator, which then closed again and headed down. Once it stopped and reopened, Kallen found herself in a large underground hangar, about the size of a large warehouse. The elevator opened onto a walkway that led around the perimeter of the hangar about five metres off the ground. Across from Kallen and Sukai, next to the far wall, stood Sukai's Knightmare Mk III Iron Man. Next to it stood another Knightmare, covered with a large cloth, hiding it from view. It appeared to be the same height as the Iron Man, but slightly bulkier than its counterpart.

"Is that...?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, it's a new Knightmare I just finished. It's been designed for heavy combat, especially situations where the pilot is vastly outnumbered. Since we'll be attacking the Brittanians directly from now on, I thought it would be a good idea to give you something with more firepower." Sukai told her, before pulling the cloth off. Kallen gasped at the sight before her.

The Knightmare frame was very humanoid like the Iron Man, but was covered everywhere in thick armour. On each arm there was a gun that looked like a standard assault rifle, affixed to the side of each forearm. On the side of the cockpit, there was a Gatling gun mounted on an articulating arm, an ammunition belt leading from the torso into the gun itself. The whole Knightmare was a dark grey, apart from the upper arms, the front of each thigh, and the face plate.

"Wow." Kallen said. "So, what is it?" she asked turning to Sukai.

"This, is the Knightmare Mk III-2 War Machine. It's protected by extra thick fibre steel armour, making it impervious to all calibres of weapon. It's powered by an Arc Reactor, just like the Iron Man. It also has Repulsor thrusters for flight, except it has four, two on the back and one on the back of each calf, as it needs the extra thrust. It also has the palm-mounted Repulsors, but no chest Repulsor. Its primary weapons are the guns mounted on the forearms. They're basically assault rifles, but with a much greater rate of fire and more power. The Gatling gun is the same calibre, but fires at 3,000rpm. Also, it can fire in all directions thanks to the arm it's attached to. The best part is that the Gatling gun is aimed and fired by the Knightmare's onboard targeting computer. This means that you don't have to worry if you get surrounded." Sukai explained.

"Isn't that a touch excessive?" Kallen asked sarcastically.

"Hmph, you'll thank me when you get yourself into a rough spot." Sukai replied. Just then, Sukai's phone rang.

"Sukai here." He answered.

"_Sukai, I need you and Kallen to get airborne immediately. I'll explain the details after that."_ Lelouch replied. He knew about the War Machine, as Sukai had asked him about giving it to Kallen a few days earlier.

"Alright, we're on it." Sukai replied, before cutting the line. "Kallen, Lelouch wants us to head out. He'll brief us in the air." Kallen looked unsure at first, then her expression became one of determination.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the Iron Man and War Machine were in the air over the Tokyo Settlement. After a short while, Lelouch contacted them as Zero.<p>

"_Alright, this is what I want the two of you to do. You're to fly towards the ocean and head across it. The objective of this mission is to attack two of Brittania's largest bases on the mainland. That should send the message that we're serious. After the attack, Diethard will make sure that the media receives a video message from the Black Knights, in which I shall claim responsibility for these attacks and let the Brittanians know of our intentions." _He told them. Sukai and Kallen were stunned at Lelouch's audacity. To attack mainland Brittania would be risky, but with the Iron Man and War Machine's firepower, it should go fairly smoothly.

"Roger that, Zero. I'll let you know when we've arrived." Sukai replied. Zero nodded, then closed the link.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Kallen said.

"You're right. Now the fight really begins. Kallen, go to maximum output on the thrusters. We need to get there as fast as we can." Sukai replied. Kallen nodded, then both of them opened up their throttles. The air around them was shattered by the massive shockwave as both Knightmare's went supersonic.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the two Knightmares arrived over the Brittanian coastline. As expected, there was no retaliation. Obviously, Brittania never considered an attack on its own soil to ever materialise. Now they would pay dearly for their arrogance. Once they reached the designated waypoint, Kallen and Sukai split up. Kallen would attack the northern base, while Sukai dealt with the southern base. Both of them went to low altitude, so as to maintain the element of surprise.<p>

Soon, Sukai arrived at the base. He'd decided against using the Coilgun, as he wanted to make sure the soldiers saw who their executioner was. Sukai came in the same way he always did; he dropped out of the sky, landing with such force that the asphalt of the runway cracked beneath the Iron Man's feet. Immediately, the few Knightmares on duty attacked, their rounds uselessly glancing off the Iron Man's armour.

"Now you'll pay...Brittania!" Sukai shouted, unleashing his Replusors. The Knightmare on the receiving end of each beam exploded, as the Iron Man's shoulder-launched missiles decimated the hangars. The aircraft parked at the base were shredded by the Chaos Emitters' rain of fire. Sukai turned around, the Iron Man silhouetted against the flames, as the rest of the Knightmares attacked. With a yell, Sukai charged to meet them head on.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Kallen blasted through the wall of her target base, stunning the personnel. She waited, as the Knightmares all deployed. Around fifty or so Sutherlands and Gloucesters attacked her, firing both assault rifles and heavy cannons. But none could even dent the War Machine's thick armour.<p>

"This is for seven years ago!" Kallen shouted, opening fire. The guns on the War Machine's arms let loose a stream of bullets, cutting down the Knightmares immediately in front. At the same time, those Knightmares that tried to attack from behind, found themselves decimated by the torrent of fire erupting from the Gatling gun. When a Knightmare did manage to get close, the War Machine's fists quickly ended its operational career. After a few minutes, the War Machine stood in the centre of a field of wrecked and destroyed Knightmares. Kallen took off, then strafed the hangars and aircraft. Then, the War Machine turned around and flew away, headed for the predetermined rendezvous point near the ocean.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sukai had been about to leave, when the Iron Man was knocked over by the impact of some missiles. Sukai got to his feet, to see five Gloucesters with missile launchers mounted on the cockpit approaching him. The Gloucesters stopped a short distance away, spears at the ready.<p>

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to pay for what you've done here." Said the pilot of the lead Knightmare.

"Oh, yeah? And who's going to make me?" Sukai shot back.

"You won't so cocky after we defeat you. For we, are the Glaston Knights!" the leader shouted, as the five Gloucesters charged the Iron Man. Sukai fired the shoulder missiles, but the Glaston Knights scattered, the missiles hitting only thin air. Sukai waited, then as one of them tried to get in close, he spun around and fired, the Repulsor beam cutting through the cockpit. The Gloucester exploded, as the remaining four launched their Slash Harkens. Sukai fired both Repulsors, destroying the Slash Harkens, and then he fired another salvo of missiles. Thanks to the thick smoke between him and the Glaston Knights, the missiles all hit their targets, destroying the rest of the Gloucesters. Sukai smirked, and then took off to regroup with Kallen.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Lelouch, Kallen, Sukai, Shirley, and C.C. waited in the gymnasium along with the rest of the school. They had been told that something had occurred that was as important as Prince Clovis' death. After a while, the screen came to life. It played footage from the two bases that Sukai and Kallen had destroyed the previous day.<p>

"_This is footage of the attacks on the two largest military bases on the Brittanian mainland. Reportedly, each base was attacked by a lone Knightmare frame. At the northern base, an estimated fifty plus Knightmare frames were destroyed, and an estimated two thousand personnel killed. At the southern base, it has been confirmed that at least three thousand personnel, along with approximately one hundred Knightmare frames. The unknown Knightmare also wiped out all five of the famous Glaston Knights. The two attacks lasted just ten minutes each. A few hours ago, the media received a video message from those responsible for the attacks. We will now play this message unedited." _The newsreader reported. The screen went blank for a moment, before displaying the image of Zero. All of the students, apart from Sukai and the others, gasped in confusion.

"_This is a message to all Brittanian civilians and armed forces. Yesterday, two of your largest military bases were wiped off the face of the earth. That was the work of the Black Knights' best pilots. This is your one and only warning. Unless all Brittanian forces in Japan surrender to us, we WILL attack the Tokyo Settlement, and restore Japan's independence with force. However, we would prefer to do this as diplomatically as possible. But, if you refuse to accept our terms, then we will defeat you. Your nation invaded other countries unjustly, stripping the citizens of their every right, resource, even their name. Now the time has come for the Black Knights to right the wrongs Brittania has made Japan is only the beginning. You have just three days to make your decision. I hope you make the right one." _Zero said, before the screen went black again. Then the principal of the school stood up.

"Zero arrogantly thinks that this simple act will scare us into submission. However, we will not give in to such tactics. Prince Schneizel has decided to launch an all-out attack on the Black Knights when they attack. Then they will see just how strong and superior Brittania is!" he shouted. All of the students cheered, while Lelouch, Sukai, Kallen, Shirley, and C.C. glared.

* * *

><p>Later, the five of them met outside Lelouch's residence in the Student Council Building.<p>

"Well, this is it." Kallen sighed.

"Yes, but I believe that with you, Sukai, and you, Shirley, we will succeed." Lelouch replied.

"Huh? You really think I can do it?" Shirley asked.

"Of course. Since Kallen now has the War Machine, you'll be using the Guren Mk II, while I'll be using the Banzai Dasher. I know we'll succeed. Then, I'll be able to question Schneizel about my mother afterwards." Lelouch replied.

"I'm ready. It's time we showed Brittania that they're not invincible." Sukai said.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will focus a bit more on the two main relationships in the story; LelouchShirley & Sukai/Kallen. The chapter after that, the final battle! Read and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7: Before Judgement

**Just so you know, this chapter may be a bit shorter than the rest. Basically, it features the days leading up to the attack on Tokyo, the planning, and a little more love-making between Kallen and Sukai (which I can edit if you think it's too quick this time, I'll try to do better than before).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Before Judgement.<p>

Two days. Two days had passed since Zero's declaration of an attack on the Tokyo Settlement for the following day. Since then, the mood in the Settlement had changed. Sukai noticed, to his great discomfort, that the teachers had started slandering the Black Knights, accusing them of every inhumane crime under the sun. Around the city, Knightmare units from all over Area 11 had been brought in. In the news, military officials put the number of Knightmares at around a thousand. Even if the figure was exaggerated, which it probably was, the Black would still have a tough battle.

Sukai knew that Lelouch was counting on him and Kallen. Not only were they great pilots, the Iron Man and War Machine were far superior to any Brittanian Knightmares, making them a key piece in the dangerous game the two sides were playing. Also, Sukai's Geass meant that even if the Iron Man were severely damaged, he could keep fighting. In addition, the War Machine's heavy armour would allow it to hold a fixed position and draw the Brittanians towards it. Lelouch and Shirley, along with Suzaku, Tohdoh, and the Four Holy Swords would be there as backup, in case the two got outnumbered too greatly.

However, Sukai was still uneasy. He'd never designed either of his two Knightmares to fight against such numbers, and he was particularly worried about the Iron Man. It's armour was strong, but nowhere near as strong as the War Machine's. Also, remembered the strange Knightmare from the cave on Shikine Island.

"_That must've been a new model. But why haven't they used it yet? It must be their secret weapon. God, I do NOT need this kind of stress." _He thought, as he watched TV on his couch. Suddenly, Kallen jumped him from the side. The two ended up lying on the couch, with Kallen's arms wrapped around Sukai.

"What was that for?" Sukai asked. Kallen giggled.

"C'mon, you need to loosen up. You've been sitting there with the same look on your face for an hour." She replied, snuggling up to him. Sukai smiled, wrapping him arms around her, cradling her slim frame.

"Fine. You know I can't resist that smile of yours." He replied, kissing her.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Kallen asked.

"Just, be careful tomorrow, ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I thought the War Machine's armour was indestructible." She replied.

"Yes. But I don't know if they've got anything n-" he replied, before Kallen silenced him with a kiss.

"Worry about that tomorrow. Today, the only you'll be paying attention to is me." Kallen said, as the two lay there in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Lelouch?" Sukai asked.<p>

"_Yes. If I know Schneizel, he's going to use every Knightmare the Brittanian Army has in Area 11. If we're going to have any chance, I need you and Kallen to try and divide their forces. You two will engage the two main forces. Myself, Shirley, Suzaku, and Tohdoh's group will take care of the rest. The only way we'll win this battle, is if you manage to reach Schneizel's G1 mobile command base. It'll be heavily guarded, but I know you can do it." _Lelouch replied. He'd called Sukai to let him know what the plan was. Sukai understood the idea. By using the Iron Man and War Machine, they would be able to keep the majority of the Brittanian forces occupied, leaving Lelouch's group to handle the rest. Also, Schneizel would never expect an attack from just ten Knightmares, giving the Black Knights the advantage of mobility.

"All right, sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." Sukai replied, closing the line. He sighed. The time to liberate Japan was right around the corner, so why did he feel so stressed? Before his mind could dwell on it for too long, Kallen came over to him.

"Look Sukai, you need to relax. You'll worry yourself to death if you keep thinking about it." She told him.

"But-" he protested.

"No buts, mister. Now, follow me. I've got a surprise for you that may just help you forget about it for a while." She told Sukai, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him along with her. After entering the bedroom, she forced Sukai to face the door whilst she 'prepared herself'.

"You can turn around now." She said after about five minutes.

"And I was just thinking how good this door looks. I've never looked at it for this long." Sukai joked, turning around. The sight before him left him speechless. Kallen lay naked on the bed, stretched out like a cat. Her body was perfect; smooth pale skin, slim long legs, a well endowed chest, a creamy bare back and delicate feather-like fingers. It was breath-taking. Kallen looked at him seductively, before motioning for Sukai to join her. He obliged, climbing onto the bed as well, before she pulled him into a furious kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Sukai put his arms around her waist as she removed his shirt, all the while their tongues dancing with passion. Sukai slowly massaged Kallen's breasts, causing her to moan against him. Then Kallen pushed Sukai onto his back, before removing his pants, purring lightly at the bulge in his underwear.

"My my, you are big." She said.

"I thought you already knew that." Sukai replied.

"Felt it, yes. Seen it, no." Kallen replied, pulling his underwear off. She then lightly kissed the tip.

"Gahh!" Sukai gasped, the sensation completely foreign to him. Kallen then took him inside her mouth, slowly sucking on it. Sukai moaned at the pleasure she was now giving him. Kallen was now bobbing her head up and down, as Sukai moaned in pleasure.

"Kallen, I'm cumming!" he cried out, as he released inside her mouth. Kallen moaned lightly, swallowing his warm cum. She released him, panting to regain her breath, licking her lips.

"Mm, tasty." She said.

"_All right, payback time." _Sukai thought, grinning. Taking Kallen by surprise, he flipped her onto her back. Leaning over her body, Sukai sucked on her neck

"Mmm...Sukai." Kallen gasped, arching her head back, exposing her neck. Sukai proceeded to trace his tongue downward, through the valley of Kallen's breasts, excising a loud moan from the red-haired girl. Sukai continued down, pausing at her bellybutton, before stooping at her entrance. Suddenly, he stuck his tongue inside, lapping up Kallen's sweet juices.

"Kyah!" she exclaimed, clutching at the bed sheets tightly, as Sukai continued licking her inner walls.

"S-Sukai!" Kallen exclaimed, before she climaxed, releasing her own juices. Sukai lapped up as much as he could, then leaned up to kiss her. Surprisingly, Kallen found she liked her own taste. Sukai released her both of them panting. Sukai looked down at his fiery angel. Kallen's hair was splayed out, her body sweaty, yet she still looked beautiful, more beautiful than any other girl.

"Sukai...please...I need you...inside me..." Kallen panted. Sukai smiled, then slowly slid inside. Before Kallen realised, he started thrusting into her, keeping a steady pace.

"OH, SUKAI! YES!" Kallen screamed, clutching his shoulders. She began moving her hips as well meeting everyone of Sukai's thrusts. Kallen's vision flashed white with each combined thrust, her body racked with pleasure. Sukai lifted her legs above his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper.

"SUKAI, FASTER!" she cried out. Sukai thrusted as fast and hard as he could, feeling himself get more turned on from Kallen's screams of ecstasy. Kallen wrapped her legs and arms around her lover as she felt her climax approach.

"S-Sukai! I-I'm close!" she cried out.

"S-So am I!" Sukai replied.

"L-Let's come together!" Kallen cried. A few more thrusts, and both of them Cried out as they climaxed. Kallen's back arched as she dug her nails into Sukai's back, as she felt his warm cum explode into her. They fell back onto the bed, panting with exhaustion.

"Sukai...I love you." Kallen gasped.

"I love you too...Kallen." Sukai replied. He slowly pulled out, causing Kallen's now-very sensitive pussy to send more waves of pleasure through her body, causing her to moan loudly. The two embraced each other as Sukai pulled the covers over their sweaty bodies. Sukai kissed her briefly, before they drifted off in each other's loving embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! Please tell me what you thought about the last scene. It's only the second lemon chapter I've done, so I want to know what I need to improve on and what I got right, so PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter, the final battle for JapanArea 11!**


	9. Chapter 8: Code Geass

**This is the climax of Code Geass: A New Ally, the final battle that will decide Japan's fate. Will it remain Area 11? Or, will it be liberated and regain its sovereignty as the nation of Japan? Read and find out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Code Geass.<p>

The next day, the expanse of land a few miles outside Tokyo lay in the sunlight, unaware of the battle about to unfold. From the sky, the cloaked Iron Man surveyed the Brittanian forces below. Sukai was shocked at the sheer size of the enemy forces. At least five hundred Knightmares, a mixture of Sutherlands and Gloucesters awaited the Black Knights. Behind them sat the G-1 Base, around which stood four Knightmares that Sukai didn't recognise. Confident that he'd seen all he could, Sukai headed back to the Black Knights.

"So, what're we up against?" Tohdoh asked, as Sukai stepped out of the Iron Man.

"At least five hundred Sutherlands and Gloucesters, but the Sutherlands won't be much of a challenge. It's the Gloucesters we'll want to be cautious of." Sukai replied.

"Good, know we know what to expect. As per the plan, the Iron Man and War Machine will strike the two outer groups of the Brittanian forces, about two hundred units each. The rest of us will engage the remaining hundred. If you see an opportunity to break through towards Schneizel, take it immediately. We can't afford to draw this battle out. If you get separated from me, head for either Sukai or Kallen, whoever's closer. Let's roll out!" Zero said. The group climbed into their respective Knightmares, before Sukai and Kallen took off heading towards their fate.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the silence was broken by two loud crashes, as the Iron Man and War Machine slammed into the ground, announcing their arrival. The two Knightmares immediately opened fire on the startled Brittanians. Sukai and Kallen successfully managed to force the outer groups away from the centre group, which subsequently found itself under attack from the Gurren Mk II (Shirley), the Banzai Dasher (LelouchZero), the five Gekkas (Tohdoh & The Four Holy Swords) and the Lancelot (Suzaku). Lelouch blocked fire from a group of Sutherlands with the Dasher's shields, before slicing them in half with the TLS. Meanwhile, on his left, Shirley charged towards a Gloucester. Skilfully, she dodged its fire, before destroying it with a Radiant Wave Surge. At the same time, Tohdoh's group surrounded another ten Knightmares, cutting them down one by one.

* * *

><p>Sukai's mind was racing, as he tore into the forces in front of him. Ignoring the rounds glancing off the Iron Man's crimson and gold armour, he raked the front group with the Chaos Emitters, cutting down about twenty Knightmares. Then, he spun to the left, firing off a burst from each palm-mounted Repulsor, the beams each tearing through two Knightmares, turning them into fireballs. An impact from behind shunted the Iron Man forward abruptly. Sukai turned and launched all of his missiles at five Knightmares which were all carrying Giant Cannons. The Knightmares all disintegrated as a result of the explosions, leaving behind only a few sizable pieces. Sukai then fired the shoulder-mounted missiles again, disabling another ten units. With a yell, he charged forward to engage another group.<p>

* * *

><p>The War Machine's guns blazed as Kallen proceeded to mow down her opponents. The Brittanians had quickly realised that trying to get close was suicide if one tried alone, so they attempted to distract Kallen, while a Gloucester tried to attack at close range with its spear. However, the Gatling gun on the War Machine's cockpit quickly rendered that strategy ineffective and useless. Kallen stopped firing, charging right at a group of Gloucesters. The Brittanians waited, and then attacked ferociously once the War Machine came close. Kallen counterattacked, destroying them with a few swings of the War Machine's mighty fists. She then opened fire again, decimating the remaining Gloucesters, before turning her attention to another group.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of intense combat, Sukai paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Around him lay the wreckage of several hundred Knightmares, smoking from their destruction. However, before Sukai could resume the battle, the Brittanians pulled back, out of range of the Iron Man's weapons. Before Sukai could react, two large red beams erupted from the sky, slamming into the Iron Man, which was thrown back a few hundred metres before slamming into a small hill. Sukai fought to stay conscious from the impact, as the computers surveyed the damage. It wasn't pretty. The Iron Man's chest armour was almost all destroyed, exposing the Arc Reactor and main structural plates underneath. Most of the plating on the arms was gone, while the legs were severely damaged. Luckily, the Coilgun was undamaged, as was the cockpit itself. A damage report showed on the screen to Sukai's right.<p>

_Mk III Iron Man-Damage critical._

_Repulsors offline._

_Missiles offline._

_Thrusters offline._

_Armour integrity compromised._

_Coilgun online._

_Servos offline._

Sukai grunted in pain, a trickle of blood running down his face as he gripped the controls again. Scanning the area, he spotted a Knightmare-sized radar signature a mile away, 500 feet in the air. He slowly locked the targeting systems onto it.

"Take this, bastard." He grunted, firing the Coilgun. The Iron Man's weakened structure groaned in protest at the enormous stress. Soon afterwards, the radar signature disappeared. Sukai grinned slightly, as the remaining forces closed in on him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kallen had regrouped with Lelouch and C.C. while Shirley, Suzaku and the others finished off the remaining central forces.<p>

"Any word from Sukai?" she asked.

"No. We lost contact a few minutes ago, but I suspect he's busy fighting." Lelouch replied. Suddenly, the radios in their Knightmares both crackled to life.

"_Kallen...Zero..." _came Sukai's voice, clearly strained.

"Sukai! Are you all right?" Kallen shouted.

"_Heh...the Iron Man's wrecked...Brittanians closing in...don't think I'll make it...this time..." _he replied.

"Sukai..." Kallen sobbed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Sukai, you can't die!" Lelouch replied.

"_Kallen...I'm sorry...I wish I could...keep going...but there's no way..."_ Sukai told her, his voice faint, laced with pain.

"Sukai, please! Don't die!" Kallen cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"_Kallen...I just...wanted to say...I love you...always..."_ he replied.

"NOOO!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>"<em>NOOO!"<em>

As soon as Sukai heard Kallen's scream, he felt something inside him. Determination, stronger than anything he'd felt before.

"_No! I won't let it end here!" _he shouted in his mind, his Geass activating. Suddenly, the sigil in his eye disappeared, as a much larger one formed on his forehead. The Iron Man was engulfed in white light, so bright that it forced the Brittanians to look away. Sukai felt his Geass flowing through him and the Iron Man, marvelling at its power.

* * *

><p>"<em>No! I won't let it end here!"<em>

Simultaneously, Kallen heard Sukai's thought, as she felt a sharp pain lance through her skull. She clutched her head with both hands, screaming in pain.

"AGHHHH!" she screamed, as a Geass sigil slowly formed on her forehead as well. Tears ran down her face, as the same power flowed through her body, before she collapsed from the pain, the sigil glowing on her forehead.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the glowing subsided, revealing an amazing sight. The Iron Man stood upright once again, none of the damage from before remained. Also, the Knightmare was radically different.<p>

The Repulsor emitter on the chest was now triangular and much larger. The thighs were now gold and silver, in place of the previous gold and red. The armour on the forearms, chest, and legs was thicker, while the Coilgun on the cockpit had been replaced with a pair of slim particle guns, one on each side. The Landspinners were now integrated into the feet, instead of being attached to the sides. Inside, Sukai sat in a more recline position. The screens now covered the entire inside of the cockpit, giving him a 360-degree view of the outside environment, as seen from the Iron Man's head height. There were no controls, instead, Sukai's helmet, which now only covered the back and top of his head, leaving the lower part of his face exposed, displayed a HUD directly in front of his eyes. Sukai's face was expressionless, the sigil on his forehead glowing red.

"Iron Man, preparing to eliminate targets." He said, his voice monotone. The new Iron Man leant forward, the two guns on the cockpit moving to point forward, towards the advancing Brittanians. The ends of their barrels began glowing white with an electrical buzz.

"Iron Man, firing Charged Particle Cannons." Sukai said. Both guns fired, releasing a large white beam of energy from their barrels. The beams vaporised the Knightmares directly in their line of fire, obliterating roughly a hundred. The guns swung back into their rest position, as the Iron Man charged forward. Sukai fired the palm Repulsors rapidly, destroying about twenty more Knightmares, before he stopped. The Brittanians quickly encircled him, hoping to finish him. Instead, the Iron Man crossed its arms over its chest. The armour over the hands slid forward, revealing a glowing red light. Sukai spun the Iron Man around, swinging the arms out to its sides, as a red laser shot from each forearm, slicing through the Knightmares around him. The Iron Man stopped with one arm in front, one behind, as the Brittanian Knightmares fell to the ground, all sliced in half by the lasers. The armour over the Iron Man's hands slid back into place, just as Sukai spotted four more Knightmares approaching, one was flying while the other three were on the ground. The four Knightmares stopped a couple of hundred metres away, facing the Iron Man. One was about twice as tall as the others, similar in size and shape to the Knightmare Sukai saw on Shikine Island, with light purple and black armour. On its back was what appeared to be a large sword sheath. Another was quite bulky, with a large armoured twin cannon mounted on each shoulder. The armour was dark magenta and yellow, with white on the chest. The third was oddly bulky, with large cones extending from the wrists, pointed leg armor at the hips and feet, and spikes from its shoulders and Landspinners. There was also a large horn on its head. The armor was mainly light purple, with dark purple and yellow highlights. On the right forearm was a large claw, while on either side of the cockpit, were yellow wings with green highlights. The flying one transformed and landed. It was highly streamlined, its armor mainly blue and white, with red and white wings attached to the cockpit. It wielded two pickaxe-like Maser Vibration Swords, and also had large golden horns on its head. The tall one stepped forward and addressed Sukai.

"_So, you are the one who has killed so many of our comrades. Well, now your time is at an end. We are the Knights of the Round, Brittania's most skilled pilots. I am the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein!" _ the pilot announced.

"_I am the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim!" _the pilot of the magenta Knightmare announced.

"_I am the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley!" _announced the light purple Knightmare's pilot.

"_And I am the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg!" _announced the pilot of the blue and white Knightmare. Sukai remained silent, shifting the Iron Man into a fighting stance. His HUD labeled each of the Knightmares, as the computers had hacked the Brittanian systems to gather information on them while their pilots had spoken. The tall one was the Galahad, the magenta one the Mordred, the light purple one was the Percival, while the white and blue one was the Tristan.

"_Now, prepare to die!" _Anya shouted, removing the cannons on the Mordred's shoulders before joining them together in front of her, aiming at the Iron Man. The cannons began to glow red, emitting an electrical buzz. After a few seconds, she fired, a massive red beam of energy engulfing the Iron Man. However, when the beam ceased, the Iron Man didn't have a scratch on it.

"_What?" _Anya exclaimed, before Sukai charged forward. Once he was close, he fired the Slash Harkens that made up the front half of the armor over the hand on each of the Iron Man's forearms. The two Slash Harkens tore through the Mordred's cannon and the main body, causing it to explode.

"Anya! You'll pay for that!" Gino shouted, charging at Sukai. He slashed at him with the Tristan's MVSs, but Sukai brought the Iron Man's arm up, blocking them against its new armor. Before Gino could react, Sukai fired the free arm's Repulsor, the beam punching through the Tristan's torso, which then exploded. The Iron Man straightened up, facing the Percival and Galahad.

"_Unbelievable." _Bismarck said.

"_Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon did nothing? Well try this!" _Luciano yelled, charging forward, the Percival's claw ready to strike. Sukai raised the Iron Man's toward him, fist closed. The armor on the forearm opened up, before nine missiles launched from it. They impacted the Percival, before they detonated, tearing it apart. The Gala had advanced slowly, drawing a large MVS from the sheath on its back.

"_I don't know who you are, but you shall fall by my hand!" _Bismarck shouted, charging at Sukai, his sword ready to strike. Sukai dodged his first swing, then caught the sword, destroying it with a Repulsor blast. He then fired the shoulder missiles, ripped through the Galahad, ripping its large frame to pieces.

"Targets eliminated." Sukai said. Suddenly, he was forced to retreat slightly as a rain of missiles impacted around him. Looking up, he saw the large aircraft from Shikine Island, preparing to fire again. Sukai took off, rocketing skyward. Once he reached the same altitude, he quickly charged the Unibeam. Then he fired. The now more powerful Unibeam tore right through the aircraft, which exploded into a massive fireball, as Sukai flew towards the G-1 Base.

The Iron Man landed heavily in front of Schneizel's base, now unguarded due the destruction of the Knights of the Round. Sukai aimed one of the palm Repulsors toward the base.

"Schneizel, it's over! Surrender, or I will destroy you!" he demanded.

"_Hm, it seems I've lost this battle. Very well, I surrender. I will arrange for the negotiations to take place. You pick the location and time." _The prince replied.

"Ashford Academy. Tomorrow." Sukai replied, before taking off, heading for Lelouch's position.

* * *

><p>"Is Kallen going to be okay?" Shirley asked. She, Suzaku and Tohdoh's group had rejoined Zero and Kallen, who was still unconscious.<p>

"It looks like she just passed out. She should be okay." Zero replied. All of them turned around as they heard something approaching. They all gasped when the Iron Man landed, surprised by its new appearance. Sukai exited, walking over to Zero, concern on his face.

"What happened to Kallen?" he asked.

"I think I can answer that." C.C. replied. She brushed away the hair over Sukai's forehead, revealing the Geass sigil that lay there, just like her own. "You have a Code now."

"A Code?" Zero asked.

"Yes. Normally, a Geass is present in only one eye when activated. However, when the Geass evolves, it encompasses both eyes. When this happens, whoever granted the Geass can give the user his or her Code, which removes the Geass and makes the user an Immortal. But in this case, Sukai's Geass morphed into a Code on its own. I suspect this was caused by Sukai's will to live, and is also the explanation for his Knightmare's change. Sukai's Geass allows him to control technology, so when it morphed into a Code, it caused the Knightmare to evolve as well. As for Kallen..." C.C. explained, parting Kallen's hair to reveal a Code on her forehead as well.

"But how?" Sukai asked.

"I suspect it was because of the strong bond between the two of you. As a result of your will to live, and Kallen's desire not to lose you, she was given a Code as well." C.C. explained.

"Then that means..." Tohdoh realized.

"Yes. Both Sukai and Kallen are Immortals, just like me." C.C. replied. Sukai knelt down, lifting Kallen up bridal-style.

"We should get going. I'll look after Kallen for now." He said Zero nodded. Sukai climbed into the Iron Man, putting Kallen on his lap, since he controlled the Knightmare by thought now, and took off. The War Machine followed on autopilot.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Like it? Don't like it? Then REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Mission Accomplished

**Here comes the final chapter in A New Ally. Just to forewarn, there will be some lemon in the first sort of half of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Mission Accomplished.<p>

A few hours later, Sukai was sitting in his garage, pouring over the data he'd managed to collect on the Iron Man's new form. After he'd returned with an unconscious Kallen and C.C. (who had decided to stay with the two to help them adjust to their new lives), Sukai had asked the green-haired girl to keep an eye on Kallen while he ran a few checks on his Knightmare, now that it had essentially rebuilt itself. What he had found was nothing short of amazing.

Inside, the cockpit was radically different. In place of the three separate screens, the entire interior of the cockpit displayed the view from the Iron Man's head, giving a better first person view of the environment. Sukai's helmet now fed his thoughts directly to the Knightmare's systems, allowing him to control it like his own body. A HUD was displayed across his vision rather than on the screens, giving him moment-by-moment information. The basic structure was essentially the same, except it was now made from an extremely strong and lightweight metal that Sukai had seen in his father's notes. The metal, called Orichalcum, didn't yet exist, but Aeolia Schenburg had theorised a way to synthesise it from other elements. Sadly he'd died before he could reveal his research. The Iron Man's new armour was also made from Orichalcum, making it virtually indestructible. The Arc Reactor had been vastly improved, now utilising a core made from a special form of sakuradite, enabling it to produce ten times as much power as before. The guns on the cockpit were now something that Sukai had designed himself; Charged Particle Cannons. These fired a beam of highly-charged particles at the target, capable of vaporising any known material. They could also switch between short-range wide beams and Long-range narrow beams. The Repulsors now put out ten times the trust as before, with the hand Repulsors now able to fire at a much faster rate. The chest Repulsor was about twice as large in its new triangular form, making the resulting Unibeam much more powerful. The single missile in each arm had been replaced by nine, smaller missiles that were even more destructive. Finally, the armour over each hand not only housed a Slash Harken, but also could fire a laser beam able to cut through ten metres of solid steel.

"_It's like the Geass changed the Knightmare based on my thoughts. Some of this technology is decades ahead of anything else." _Sukai thought, amazed at what had happened. Just then, his phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered.

"_Sukai, it's me. Kallen's starting to wake up." _C.C. replied.

"Sure, I'll be right up." He replied. Closing the line, Sukai climbed out of the cockpit and headed upstairs. He entered the living room, where C.C. was resting in a chair, while Kallen lay on the sofa. As Sukai approached, Kallen stirred, before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Sukai asked softly, kneeling down beside hor.

"I...feel fine. Where are we?" Kallen asked, tiredly.

"We're back at my house, C.C.'s here as well." He replied. Kallen slowly sat up, spotting C.C. sitting across from her. The green-haired girl smiled slightly, as Sukai sat down beside Kallen.

"So, what happened? Did we win?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, we've arranged for the Brittanians to declare their surrender tomorrow. It's over." Sukai replied. Kallen was stunned for a short time, then suddenly wrapped her arms around Sukai, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Sukai smiled, holding her close.

"It's...finally...over." Kallen sobbed. Sukai just held her while she cried. Once Kallen had exhausted her tears, they sat back up, while Kallen seemed confused.

"So, what happened? I remember this pain in my head and blacking out, but the rest is just a blur." She asked. Sukai sighed, then proceeded to explain what had taken place. C.C. also gave Kallen the same explanation she'd given Sukai and the others. At the end, Kallen looked astonished.

"So...are we really...?" she stuttered. Sukai smiled, brushing his hair aside, revealing his Geass Code.

"Yes, we're Immortal now. We can never age or die." He replied. Kallen was silent for a while, before she started crying again.

"Kallen, what's wrong?" Sukai asked, holding her by the shoulders.

"It's just...I'm so happy...that I'll never lose you. But what about our friends?" she replied. Sukai took her into a loving embrace.

"Hey, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's just relax. We've got a big day tomorrow." He told her. Kallen nodded against his chest, smiling.

* * *

><p>"My, my, you're a horny one tonight, aren't you?" Sukai joked. As soon as they had entered the bedroom, Kallen had shoved her mouth roughly against his, forcing her tongue inside. As they tasted each other, the two young lovers fell onto the bed, Sukai on top. Soon they broke apart, both panting to regain their lost breath. Kallen proceeded to tear off her clothes, while Sukai followed suit. He immediately pushed Kallen onto her back, leaning down between her legs. Without warning, he stuck his tongue inside her, tasting her hot core. Kallen moaned in ecstasy as Sukai explored her innermost depths, her hands clutching at the sheets beneath her. She thrashed around as Sukai's tongue sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Kallen vaguely thought she heard the door open and close again, but gave it little thought until she suddenly found C.C. massaging her breasts, sucking on her firm nipples.<p>

"Mmm, Kallen you are exquisite." C.C. purred, before resuming her work. Kallen tried to focus despite the immense pleasure Sukai and C.C. were giving her. She managed to get out a coherent sentence.

"What...are you doing?" she gasped.

"Come on. I haven't had any satisfaction for ages! I deserve something." C.C. replied, smiling seductively, before capturing Kallen's lips in a passionate kiss. The green-haired girl ran her tongue along Kallen's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Kallen parted her lips, allowing the two girls' tongues to slide against each other. After a few minutes of pleasure-filled bliss, they switched positions; Kallen lay on her back while Sukai thrusted into her. C.C. knelt over Kallen's face, as the crimson-haired girl licked and sucked her wet pussy. The green-haired girl moaned loudly at the attention Kallen was giving to her sensitive pussy. She began groping her own breasts, pinching and twisting the nipples.

"Kallen, I'm cumming!" Sukai cried out, as he ejaculated inside Kallen's tight pussy. At the same time, C.C. moaned loudly as she came all over Kallen's face. Sukai pulled out while C.C. moved down to lie on top of Kallen, licking her own juices off the redhead's face, before French kissing her again. Before Sukai realised what was happening, C.C. took his dick in her mouth, sucking on it furiously. Sukai moaned loudly, fisting his hands in her long green hair. C.C. meanwhile was having her pussy once again sucked on by Kallen. After a while, Sukai moaned louder, cumming in the green-haired girl's mouth. C.C. tried to catch all of it, some running down her chin. C.C. pulled off, turning around to Kallen. She held Kallen's face between her hands and opened her mouth, revealing the cum still inside her mouth. Taking the hint, Kallen opened her own mouth. C.C. tilted her head forward, letting a stream of Sukai's cum drip from her mouth into Kallen's.

"_Wow!" _Sukai thought, as watched the hot scene in front of him. C.C. then kissed Kallen on the lips again, their tongues mingling again, now covered in Sukai's cum. Meanwhile, Sukai positioned himself behind C.C., before thrusting into her. C.C. moaned against Kallen's mouth as Sukai thrusted into her harder and faster. Somehow during the proceedings, C.C. found herself thrusting her fingers into Kallen's cum-filled pussy, while the two girls continued making out. Kallen moaned loudly against her, their tongues dancing furiously. After a few more minutes, Sukai came again, before collapsing on top of both girls. After recovering their lost breath, the three slipped under the covers, Sukai in the middle with Kallen on the right and C.C. on the left.

"Mmm...Sukai that was the best I've ever had." C.C. purred seductively, rubbing his bare chest with her soft hand. "Kallen, you sure know how to pick 'em." Kallen blushed furiously.

"I guess you're right." She replied, snuggling up against Sukai.

"So, you don't mind me joining in now and then?" C.C. asked.

"Sure, no problem. The more, the merrier." Sukai replied.

* * *

><p>The next day, the grounds of Ashford Academy were filled by students, citizens and media personnel alike. Prince Schneizel and several Brittanian military staff and officials were gathered in front of the crowd. Suddenly, the Iron Man and War Machine appeared in the sky, as Zero, Suzaku, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords arrived in their Knightmares. Sukai and Kallen landed gently, before exiting their cockpits. The group approached Schneizel, Zero leading. Then they all made their way into the gymnasium, where the surrender would take place.<p>

"I must say Zero, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." Schneizel said, as the two shook hands.

"Likewise. However, before we begin, I believe I should introduce a few of my associates." He replied. Sukai, Kallen and Suzaku each removed their helmets. The crowd gasped when they saw Suzaku's face, while Schneizel was only mildly surprised.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, I did suspect you'd joined the Black Knights. It does make sense." Schneizel said.

"And, seeing as there's no point in hiding it anymore..." Zero continued, reaching up to his mask. The back retracted, before he removed the mask entirely. Schneizel looked as if he'd seen a ghost when he saw Lelouch's face.

"It's been a long time, brother." Lelouch said.

"L-Lelouch? You're alive?" Schneizel gasped in disbelief.

"Yes. No doubt you thought I'd been killed seven years ago." Lelouch replied.

"Well, I have to say I'm glad I'm surrendering to someone from my own family. That makes it slightly less embarrassing." Schneizel admitted.

"Well then, shall we proceed?" Lelouch asked. Schneizel nodded, as the surrender terms were brought forward. "Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh will be representing Japan in my place."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the news channels all displayed a live feed from the signing, as Tohdoh came forward to address the nation.<p>

"_People of Japan! For too long we have suffered under the rule of The Holy Empire of Brittania. However, now I am proud to announce that Japan is once again an independent and sovereign nation! There is just one declaration we make; all Brittanian military forces will leave Japan as soon as possible. Any Brittanian civilians currently living in Japan however shall be permitted to stay." _He announced. All over Japan, Japanese people cheered loudly, overjoyed that, at long last, they were free once more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sukai, Lelouch, Shirley, Kallen and Suzaku were catching up with the rest of the Student Council. All of them were stunned to learn that Lelouch and Zero were the same person.<p>

"Ah ha! That explains why you were always so tired. I knew it!" Milly exclaimed, pointing her finger at Lelouch. Rivalz meanwhile was still slightly in shock.

"I don't believe it! Who'd have guessed that I knew Zero and a Brittanian prince?" he cried. "And you were in on it the whole time?" he asked Milly.

"Give me some credit. I only knew about Lelouch being a prince. The whole Zero thing was a mystery to me too." She replied. Rivalz continued to bombard Lelouch with questions, while the others laughed at Lelouch's obvious discomfort.

"Come on, Rivalz. Leave the guy alone, will you?" Suzaku said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sukai, Kallen and C.C. were back at his mansion relaxing after a stressful day. They'd already stopped by Kallen's house to explain to her family about her 'unique' situation. Although her parents were distrusting at first, they ultimately accepted the reality that Kallen live on far longer than any other human. Her father was happy that she would at least have someone to care for her into the many years ahead. Kallen bid her family a tearful farewell, before they headed back to Sukai's mansion. Currently, Sukai and Kallen were standing on the balcony overlooking the ocean, watching the sunset.<p>

"Hey, Sukai?" Kallen asked.

"Hm?" Sukai replied, looking over to hr.

"What do you think it'll be like? You know, outliving everyone we love and care about?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Honestly Kallen, I don't know. But..." he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "At least you won't be alone." Kallen smiled, snaking her arms around Sukai's neck.

"And neither will you." She replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. As the sun continued to set, they knew that, no matter what happened, their love would endure.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks! Please tell me what you thought, and if you would like a sequel, 'cause I'm more than willing to do one!<strong>


End file.
